naruto the zord summoner
by angeal666
Summary: how would Naruto life be if he found zen-aku's mask and zen-aku manage to get him to Animarium what windows will open up for the young boy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **Okay I am new to this so bare with me and please give me feedback good/bad thanks going to skip the kyuubi attack**

this will be a harem fanfic list will be at the end.

Will only have princess Shayla and zen-aku from power rangersverse

The wildzords will be a summon contract and still be combining

There will be some major bashing of sasuke, sakura and civilian council Kakashi and some minor bashing of jiraiya

''Normal talking''

'' **Kyuubi/** **zen aku/summon/ Animus talking''**

''Jutsu''

Without farther a dew Let's get the show on the road

October 10th

its been 7 years since the village of Konoha face it greatest attack and remained standing by the 9 tailed fox who was sealed into a new born baby at the cost of the 4th hokage Minato Namikaze.

It is a nice sunny day in Konoha where we find Naruto running towards training ground 44 also name forest of death to get away from a mob of people who had grabbed anything they could grab as a weapon from planks of wood to kunai.

''Stop running, get back here, demon spawn/brat, today we finish what 4th started'' shouts the mob.

Naruto just manage to get over the fence the surrounded the forest before the mob got to him then throw some kind of bomb that contained sneezing powder at the mob then run into the forest.

It has been a couple of hours since Naruto run into the forest of death and was starting to get dark and is raining when he came across a cave and decided to stay in for the night so he could see what treasures he might find inside and stay out of the storm that doesn't show any sign of stopping

A couple hours of exploring the cave Naruto finds a chest and decides to open it and sees that it has a black mask with white and what a might look like a blue marble at the base of the forehead **(look up zen-aku google)**.

''A mask what is a mask doing in here'' shouted Naruto as he felt something drawing him to him and so he puts it on before everything went black

MINDSCAPE

When Naruto comes to, he finds himself in what looks like a sewer ''how did I get into a sewer'' he thought to himself then goes and explore being a 7-year-old gets curiosity gets the best of him after awhile he comes to a cage with a piece of paper with a kenji for seal.

''Hello is anybody in there'' Naruto shouted in to the cage then a pair of red eyes open and looked at him.

'' **So, my jailer comes to visit me''** boomed the being behind the bars that kind of sounded kind of feminine and came into the light reviled the nine tailed fox.

''Who are you and how am I your jailer'' Naruto asked with a questionable look.

'' **I would like to know that to'' came a second voice.**

Both Naruto and the fox looked to see a wolf like man all in black with yellow eyes that seemed to glow.

'' **Okay you can introduce yourself after I explained as you shouldn't be here.''** Said the kyuubi before turning her attention back to Naruto '' **now Naruto I will explain everything so please keep quiet and ask me question when I am done''** getting a nod from naruto **''Now as to who I am I'm sad say that I am the kyuubi that attacked your village seven years ago but not by choice as I was happy to remain in my second container as we had become friends''.**

'' **As for the jailer comment what else would you call it when your 4** **th** **hokage sealed me in you''.** The kyuubi continued

''Okay that does not explain where we are ''Naruto asked

'' **we are in your mindscape or your subconscious as I am sealed inside you''** the kyuubi explained **''now you have questions I suppose''**

''okay who was your second container and who made you attack the village'' questioned Naruto

'' **for your first one my second container was non-other than your mother Kushina and for your second one I don't know all I remember is an orange swirl mask with a lone eye what you humans call the** **Sharingan then waking up when you called''** the kyuubi explained

''alright'' Naruto said then turned to the wolf like creature then asked ''what about you''

'' **I am zen-aku a wolf like demon that was sealed in that cursed mask you put on. The curse is me taking over your body but it appears that I can not do it as it now has been destroyed nod sure how thought''** zen-aku explained

'' **I am the one that destroyed the mask as I felt it was dangers to my and Naruto's life''** The kyuubi explained then turn her attention back to naruto then said **''now naruto go get some sleep''**

When Naruto disappeared to rest the kyuubi and zen-aku looked thought naruto's memories. when they were done, they were appalled what the boy had went thought and still remained strong that someone 3 time his age would have broken down.

Zen-aku then got an idea and turned to the kyuubi and said **''I need your help''**

'' **To do what may I ask ''** the vixen asked

'' **The temporarily take over the boy as I might know a place that might keep him save and possibly to train him''** zen-aku explained his idea

So, the kyuubi agreed as she wants to help the kit.

REAL WORLD

We see naruto body start to grow and change until it looked like zen-aku as the wolf demon took control of naruto he exits the cave as it had stop raining and, went to find a river, pond or a lake after about an hour he found a clear lake welt up to it and called a name

'' **Animus are you there I really need to talk to you about something''** zen-aku called into the lake

After a couple of minutes, a figure appeared on the surface **(look up Animus as to lazy to describe)** and asked '' **what do you need to talk about zen-aku''**

 **I know I am asking a lot but can you summon me to the** **Animarium so we can discuss this with** **princess Shayla** **as it concerns the boy I now inhabit''** zen-aku asked

Animus took some serious thought about what to do before agreeing to what zen-aku had asked then disappeared then zen-aku did couple minutes later.

When Zen-aku appeared in front of princess Shayla and kite **(Animus human form)** he told them what everything from who the who he now inhabits to how naruto was treated due to his jinchūriki status, while this was going on kite looked at naruto's past to see if the wolf demon was lying then princess Shayla and kite went of to discuss what to do, when they came back princess Shayla told zen-aku what was going on as kite revered to his original form and went to speak to Hiruzen and learn about the surface.

''We have decided to let him stay as he will be saved here and should he want to train which you will help with'' princess Shayla told.

'' **I agree and was going to volunteer to help and the vixen wants to help as well''** zen-aku said relieved then released his control over naruto body, when princess Shayla saw naruto she gasped as she saw just how malnourished naruto was, you could use his ribs as a xylophone then decided to be the mother that he needed.

Meanwhile back in konoha Hiruzen was looking for naruto as he saw the 7 year old as his own grandson he had several members of anbu looking and was looking thought his ball but all effects proofed to tb useless, he was about to call it a day and go home and try again tomorrow when he heard **''Hello** **Hiruzen''** the old man started to look around but saw no one then heard **''the window''** the old man looked at the window and saw Animus.

''okay all that paperwork is finally getting to me I hallucinating'' Hiruzen thought out loud

'' **You are not hallucinating me Hiruzen. my name is animus** **we have something or someone to talk about namely naruto Uzumaki''** animus told the hokage then said **''naruto found a cursed mask that contained zen-aku who processed him then took him to** **Animarium where he will be staying until comes of age or when the academy students his age graduates** **in 7 years' time** **''**

''Alright so what do you plan to do with him in the meantime and what are you'' Hiruzen asked

'' **as I have said my name is animus, and I am part of what you humans call summons that have a unique ability of combining, I am the boss of the wildzords as well as a semi immortal princess named** **Shayla who is our caretaker''** animus explained **''as for naruto we plan on teaching him how to fight, how to use the wildzords and general living''**

After some small talk animus left and took three scrolls that Hiruzen had asked give naruto if he wants to be come a ninja if the leaf as they are the final test substitution, transformation and clone but he gave animus the kage bunshin without knowing then went home.

The next morning

On Animarium Naruto wake up to see a nice-looking stone area with a stone lion and a fountain, and then from the fountain came a orb of light then turned in to a lady wearing a white dress when she saw naruto awake, she smiled and said morning but naruto was nervous due to waking up in an unknown location and his past and done the only thing he could think of and that was run away.

When naruto came to a watering hole he stopped to calm down heard rumbling looked around to see two huge creature a white tiger and a black bison then kite showed up and explained how he got here, what the creature were called, and what he was going to train him with the kyuubi and zen-aku's help

''hey zen-aku kyuubi can you hear me'' naruto thought

'' **Yeah/yes''** came the reply

''just wanted to say thanks for what you have done and for the training I'm getting'' naruto thanked then asked kite ''when the training begins''

''tomorrow'' came kite's answer ''as you need to apologise to princess Shayla for running of like that''

Naruto agreed and went back to find princess Shayla looking in the fountain humming then went up to her and shakenly tapped on her shoulder to get her attention then said ''I am sorry for running from you''

princess Shayla then replied with ''its okay as you are waking up in a different place and given you history, I would do the same''

TIME SKIP 1 year

It has been one year since naruto started training and has learnt that the wildzord is not a normal summons due to there being animal crystals instead of a scroll and their unique ability, so animus **(Naruto know is kite after month 1)** gave naruto Flute Knife with 5 holes **(zen-aku Flute Knife 5 instead of 3)**. zen-aku plans to give Naruto his Crescent Blade which is a large double-sided blade and teach him all the styles of sword play and his signature move the Crescent Wave. He also learnt how to make proper meals and as he kept on getting a powerful slap on the back of the head from the person he came to love as a mother princess Shayla for misbehaving

We find Naruto waking in an iron grip from the sleeping gorgeous red-haired woman with solid EE size breast next to him while getting ready for the next 6 years of training with animus, kyuubi and zen-aku with the help of the shadow clone that he discovered be accident

FLASHBACK 1 month ago

Naruto finds himself of his mindscape he created for zen-aku and Rika as he was pulled there so Rika can show him her human form.

''hey Rika why did you bring me hear you upset about something'' asked naruto

'' **no nothing like that just wanted to show you me human form''** then a light just bright enough to cover her body be for the mass shrunk down when the light faded to reviled a gorgeous red-haired lady with solid EE size breast with nice perky rosy nipple and red trimmed pubic hair before naruto fainted which got a smirk from Rika.

When Naruto came to and find that Rika was still showing of her plump firm ass then asked ''why don't you have any clothes on'' with a face that resembled a tomato.

'' **because I want to make deal with you if you can get me out of here''** came Rika's reply **I don't fucking care if I have to become a sex slave to do so then I will. I will be yours to use as you want to use my big bouncy breast a pillow ruin my firm plump ass and destroying my tight virgin pussy later in life''** Rika yelled in fraction

Naruto not know what she had yell agreed then ripped the seal off then everything went black when Naruto the Shinigami came as she heard Rika shouted and told her that she will give all nine tails of power to naruto and help train him and be his slave as she won't sever the link when she is about to leave Rika asked id Kushina Uzumaki died 8 years ago the Shinigami shook her head and told her that Kushina is still alive.

When Naruto woke up in the morning to find laying on him in her birthday suit was more than he was expecting so he proceeds to wake Rika up to get answers

''Hey Rika, wake up and get off me'' but she would not wake up, so Naruto decides to poke her sides when she started laughing.

'' **stop it okay okay I'm up''** she tried to say but failed

''how did you get out of the seal ''questioned Naruto

'' **the Shinigami let me out if I keep to my word during my runt last night''** Rika explained **''she also said that I won't have my power turning you in to a hanyou, so you are going to need to learn yokai and will be stronger and god-like stamina in more ways than one''** she said wiggling her eyebrows **''there was something else ah she also said that your mother is still alive thought she is not sure where though''**

Shocked was written all-over Naruto face with having not one but two bombshells like that at once then made up his mind to find his mother and ask her why she abandon him

When Naruto went to his make shift training ground to learn the bunshin he added the wolf's power instead of his own by mistake when the smoke cleared, he finds zen-aku standing there instead of a clone he then realised that he used the wrong power. Once he was done practice, he went to find Animus

FLASH BACK END

After about 5 minutes of trying to get the naked lady of him he manages to slip from the grip then went to find princess Shayla or Animus this goes on for 15 minutes before finding both arguing about something.

''… **tory of** **Animarium is and what it entails Shayla''** animus reasoned

''But he is just a child he does not need to know yet can it wait til he is older'' replied Shayla all motherly.

Naruto then interrupts by asking ''tell me what''

Shayla then replies with a grim look as if she doesn't want to say anything ''the history of Animarium is and what being it champion/guardian entails''

With a question in mind he asks ''how am I a guardian of Animarium''

Animus answers this time **''you became a** **guardian** **of** **Animarium when I let you use the animal crystals''**

Naruto spent a couple of minutes pondering what to do when he thought what to do, he turned to Shayla and said with a serious look ''if this is what I need to know then tell me the history of Animarium.

Shayla then looked and gave a sigh of defeat then look at Naruto and said ''okay then sit down so I can tell you the history of Animarium'' which Naruto does obediently.

TBC

Next chapter the history

The pairings not going to add Hinata

Rika (fem kyuubi)

Anko

Kurenai

Hana

Yugao

Fem haku

Koyuki

Kushina


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay I am new to this so bear with me and please give me feedback good/bad thanks**

 **Please reread ch1 as added some bits**

this will be a harem fanfic list will be at the end.

Will talk about the morphing grid and the rangers

The wildzord will be a summon contract and still be combining

There will be some major bashing of sasuke, sakura and civilian council Kakashi and some minor bashing of jiraiya

''Normal talking''

'' **Kyuubi/** **zen aku/summon/ Animus talking''**

''Jutsu''

Now let's get the show on the road

With Naruto sitting ready princess Shayla begins '' First you need to know something, you have access to the Morphing Grid''

''What is the Morphing Grid?'' Naruto interrupts

Animus answers **''** **The** **Morphing Grid** **is a universal energy field which gives power to a group of individual call the** **Power Ranger** **, even if they are an alien, a little kid or an adult., and each** **team of Rangers** **has a specific link to the Morphing Grid. When a Ranger morphs, they use their** **morpher** **to create an entryway, and pass through the Grid to gain their powers. Once a Ranger morphs, the powers that came with the morpher are instantaneously entered their cellular make-up.''**

''Sweet so when do I get to morph'' said one excited 8-year-old

''You don't Naruto as you have some of zen-aku's powers when Merrick wear the mask'' Shayla explained trying not hurt her surrogate son feeling

Losing a little of his excitement Naruto then asked ''what does this Morphing thingy have with the history of Animarium''

'' **it is mostly related as we will be telling you the groups of rangers and their foes'' explained animus**

''aah okay I got it now so on the history lesson please'' Naruto said in a bored tone

Okay we start 9000 years ago **(already know what the 3000 is for, the next 3000 is before the shinobi era and the last 3000 is from the juubi to now)** when Animarium was on the surface and part of a kingdom called Animaria all was peaceful when one day we ware attacked by a race called orgs a sub class demon if you like when the 6 head guards used the power of the crystal daggers to lift this island into the sky to protect it from the Orgs where I slept for 3000 years'' as told Naruto how the island came to be in the sky.

''Now on the ranger groups'' Shayla announced as she directed Naruto to the fountain to show him ( **like how tommy does it in dino thunder just going to do the name who they are the zords and the villains as I am only going up to megaforce)**

First you have the Mighty Morphin Rangers. The Red Ranger: was Jason Lee Scott then became Rocky DeSantos, the Black Ranger: was Zack Taylor then became Adam Park, the Blue Ranger was Billy Cranston, the Yellow Ranger: was Trini Kwan then became Aisha Campbell, the pink Ranger was Kimberly Ann Hart then became Katherine Hillard, the last one is Tommy Oliver started out as the Green Ranger then became the White Ranger with Zordon as their mentor, their zords were the Dinozords which are the Tyrannosaurus, the Mastodon, the Triceratops, the Saber-Toothed Tiger and Pterodactyl which they combined to form the Dino Megazord and you have the Dragonzord, then you have the Thunderzords which are of the Lion, the Firebird the Unicorn, the Griffin and the Red Dragon which they combined to form the Thunder Megazord and then you have the White Tigerzord, then you have Ninjazords which are of the Ape, the Frog, the Wolf, the Bear, the Crane and the Falcon which they combined to form the Ninja Falconzord the last set of zords are Shogunzords which are human shape zords in 5 colours Red, Blue, Black, Yellow and White which they combined to form the Shogun Megazord. the villains were Rita Repulsa Lord Zedd and Rito Revolto armies.

Next you have the Zeo Rangers. The Red Zeo Ranger was Tommy Oliver, the Green Zeo Ranger was Adam Park, the Blue Zeo Ranger was Rocky DeSantos, the Yellow Zeo Ranger was Tanya Sloan the Pink Zeo Ranger was Katherine Hillard, the gold ranger was Trey of Triforia then became Jason Lee Scott with Zordon as their mentor, their zords were the Zeozords which are of the Zeozord 1, the Zeozord 2, the Zeozord 3, the Zeozord 4, the Zeozord 5 and the Red Battlezord which they combined to form the Zeo Mega Battlezord, Pyramidas and then you have the Super Zeozords which are the Super Zeozord 1, the Super Zeozord 2, the Super Zeozord 3, the Super Zeozord 4, and the Super Zeozord 5 which they combined to form the Super Zeo Megazord the Warrior Wheel. The villains were King Mondo then General Venjix army.

Then you have the Turbo Rangers. The Red Turbo Ranger was Tommy Oliver then became T.J. Johnson, the Blue Turbo Ranger was Justin Stewart, the Green Turbo Ranger was Adam Park then became Carlos Vallerte, the Yellow Turbo Ranger was Tanya Sloan then became Ashley Hammond, the Pink Turbo Ranger Katherine Hillard then became Cassie Chan, the Phantom Ranger was Phantom Ranger with Dimitria as their mentor. Their zords were the Turbozord which are Red Lightning, Mountain Blaster, Desert Thunder, Dune Star and Wind Chaser which they combined to form the Turbo Megazord and the Robo Racer then there was the Rescuezord which are Lightning Fire Tamer, Siren Blaster, Thunder Loader, Star Racer, Wind Rescue which they combined to form the Rescue Megazord and Artillatron the villains were Divatox army.

After that you have the Space Rangers. The Red Space Ranger was Andros, the Black Space Ranger was Carlos Vallerte, the Blue Space Ranger was T.J. Johnson, the Yellow Space Ranger was Ashley Hammond, the Pink Space Ranger was Cassie Chan and the Silver Ranger was Zhane. They did not have a mentor. Their zords were the Astro Delta Megazord which is composed of the Astro Megashuttle, the Astro Megaship and the Delta Megaship and the Winged Mega Voyager which is composed of the Mega Winger Mega Voyager which is composed of Mega V1, Mega V2, Mega V3, Mega V4, Mega V5. There are the United Alliance of Evil.

Then you have the Lost Galaxy Rangers. The Galaxy Red Ranger was Leo Corbett, the Galaxy Green Ranger was Damon Henderson, the Galaxy Blue Ranger was Kai Chen, the Galaxy Yellow Ranger was Maya. the Galaxy Pink Ranger was Kendrix Morgan then became Karone and Magna Defender was Magna Defender then became Mike Corbett. Their zords were the Galactabeast Zord which are the Lion, the Condor, the Gorilla, the Wolf and the Wildcat which they combined to form the Galaxy Megazord and you have the Defender Torozord which is composed of Torozord and Magna Defender. They did not have a mentor. Scorpius and Trakeena army.

Next you the Lightspeed rangers. The Red Lightspeed Ranger was Carter Grayson, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger was Chad Lee, the Green Lightspeed Ranger was Joel Rawlings, the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger was Kelsey Winslow, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger was Dana Mitchell and the Titanium Ranger was Ryan Mitchell. Their zords were the Lightspeed Rescuezord which are Pyro Rescue 1, Aqua Rescue 2, Aero Rescue 3, Haz Rescue 4, Med Rescue 5 and Max Solarzord which they combined to form the Lightspeed Solarzord, and then you have The Rail Rescue zords which are the Rail Rescue 1, Rail Rescue 2, Rail Rescue 3, Rail Rescue 4, Rail Rescue 5 which they combined to form the Supertrain Megazord, and lastly you have the Omegazord which are Omegazord 1, Omegazord 2, Omegazord 3, Omegazord 4, Omegazord 5 which they combined to form the Omega Megazord with Captain William Mitchell. There queen Bansheera army.

Next you have Time Force Rangers. TheRed Time Force Ranger was Alex then became Wesley Collins, the Pink Time Force Ranger was Jen Scotts, the Blue Time Force Ranger was Lucas Kendall, the Yellow Time Force was Katie Walker, the Green Time Force was Trip and the Quantum Ranger was Eric Myers. The zords were better known as a time flyer and it went 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and had 3 Megazord mode there was red, blue and jet then you had the Time Shadow Megazord and lastly you have Quantasaurus Rex. They had no mentor. There villain was Ransik.

The next lot of Rangers is the wild force. The Red Wild Force Ranger was Cole Evans, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger was Taylor Earhardt, the Blue Wild Force Ranger was Max Cooper, the Black Wild Force Ranger was Danny Delgado, the White Wild Force Ranger was Alyssa Enrilé, the Lunar Wolf Ranger was Merrick Baliton the their megazords were Wild Force Megazord which is composed of Red Lion, Blue Shark, Black Bison, Yellow Eagle, White Tiger, the Predazord which is composed of Wolf Hammerhead and Alligator, the Isis Megazord which is composed of Red Falcon, Giraffe, Rhino, Armadillo, Deer, Kongazord which is composed of Gorilla, Yellow Eagle, Polar Bear. Black Bison and Black Bear and let's not forget the god-like animus which is composed of Black Lion, Blue Condor, Saw Shark, Brown Buffalo, Yellow Jaguar with Princess Shayla as a mentor. Their villain is master org.

The Ninja Storm Ranger are after. The Red Wind Ranger was Shane Clarke, the Blue Wind Ranger was Tori Hanson, the Yellow Wind Ranger Dustin Brooks, the Crimson Thunder Ranger was Hunter Bradley, the Navy Thunder Ranger was Blake Bradley Green Samurai Ranger was Cameron Watanabe, the. Their zords are the Storm Megazord which is composed of the Hawkzord, the Lionzord and the Dolphinzord then you have got Thunder Megazord which is composed of the Crimson Insectizord and the Navy Beetlezord and you also have Samurai Star Megazord with Sensei Kanoi Watanabe as a mentor. The villain is lothor.

Next, we have the dino thunder. The Red Dino Ranger was Conner McKnight the Blue Dino Ranger was Ethan James the Yellow Dino Ranger was Kira Ford the Black Dino Ranger Tommy Oliver was the White Dino Ranger Trent Fernandez-Mercer. Their zords were the Thundersaurus Megazord which is composed of the Tyrannozord, Tricerazord, Pterazord, the DinoStegazord, which is composed of the Dragozord, and the Stegozord, and the Mezodon Megazord with Tommy Oliver as a mentor. The villain is Mesogog

The you have the Space Patrol Delta Rangers. The Red S.P.D. Ranger was Jack Landors, the Blue S.P.D. Ranger was Schuyler "Sky" Tate, the Green S.P.D. Ranger was Bridge Carson, the Yellow S.P.D. Ranger was Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, the Pink S.P.D. Ranger was Sydney "Syd" Drew, the Shadow S.P.D. Ranger was Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger. the Omega S.P.D. Ranger was Sam. Their zords were the Delta Squad Megazord which is composed of the Delta Runner 1, Delta Runner 2, Delta Runner 3, Delta Runner 4, Delta Runner 5 and then you have the Omegamax Megazord and lastly you have the S.W.A.T. Megazord which is composed of theS.W.A.T. Flyer 1, S.W.A.T. Flyer 2, S.W.A.T. Flyer 3, S.W.A.T. Flyer 4, S.W.A.T. Flyer 5 with Chief Anubis "Doggie" Crugeras a mentor. Their enemy was the Troobian Empire

After that you have the Mystic Force Ranger. The Red Mystic Ranger was Nick Russell, the Yellow Mystic Ranger was Charlie Thorn, the Blue Mystic Ranger was Madison Rocca, the Pink Mystic Ranger was Vida Rocca, the Green Mystic Ranger was Xander Bly, the White Mystic Ranger Udonna, the Solaris Knight was Daggeron and the Wolf Warrior was Leanbow. Thetheir zords were the Titan Megazord which is composed of the Mystic Phoenix, the Mystic Garuda, the Mystic Mermaid, the Mystic Sprite and the Mystic Minotaur also you have the Solar Streak Megazord

And lastly you have the Manticore Megazord which is composed of the Mystic Firebird and the Mystic Lion with Udonna as a mentor. Their enemy was the Morlocks

Next you have the Overdrive Rangers. The Red Overdrive Ranger was Mack Hartford, the Black Overdrive was Will Aston, the Ranger Blue Overdrive Ranger was Dax Lo, the Yellow Overdrive was Ronny Robinson, the Ranger Pink Overdrive Ranger was Rose Ortiz and the Mercury Ranger was Tyzonn. Their zords were the DriveMax Megazord which is composed of the Dump Driver, the Speed Driver, the Gyro Driver, the Dozer Driver, and the Sub Driver also they have the DualDrive Megazord which is composed of the Drill Driver, the Shovel Driver, the Cement Driver, the Crane Driver and the Sonic Streaker there is also the Flash Point Megazord which is composed of Fire Truck Zord the Rescue Runner 1 and the Rescue Runner 2 and finily you have the BattleFleet Megazord which is composed of BattleFleet Zord 14, BattleFleet Zord 15, BattleFleet Zord 16, BattleFleet Zord 17, BattleFleet Zord 18 with Andrew Hartford as a mentor. There enemy is Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor and The Fearcats

Then you've got the Jungle Fury Rangers. The Red Jungle Fury Ranger was Casey Rhodes, the Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger was Lily Chilman. The Blue Jungle Fury Ranger was Theo Martin, the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger was Robert James and the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger was Dominic Hargan. Their zords were Jungle Pride Megazord which is composed of the Tiger Animal Spirit, the Cheetah Animal Spirit, and the Jaguar Animal Spirit also they have the Jungle Master Megazord which is composed of the Gorilla Animal Spirit the Penguin Animal Spirit, and the Antelope Animal Spirit and lastly you have the Rhino Pride Megazord with Robert James aka RJ there enemy was Dai Shi, the **Overlords**. And the **Phantom Beasts**

Next is the RPM Rangers. Ranger Operator of the Red Series was Scott Truman, of the Blue Series was Flynn McAllistair, of the Yellow Series was Summer Landsdown, of the Green Series was Ziggy Grover, of the Black Series was Dillonof the Gold Series was Gem of the Silver Series was Gemma. Their zords were Mach Megazord which is composed of the Falcon Zord, the Tiger Jet and the Whale Zord then you have the ValveMax Megazord which is composed of the Tail Spinner, the Wolf Cruiser and the Croc Carrier and the High Octane Megazord which is composed of the Eagle Racer, the Lion Hauler and the Bear Crawle with Doctor K as a mentor. Their enemy was The Venjix Computer Network

Then you have the Samurai Rangers. The Red Samurai Ranger was Jayden Shiba and Lauren Shiba, the Blue Samurai Ranger was Kevin, the Pink Samurai Ranger was Mia Watanabe, the Green Samurai Ranger was Mike, the Yellow Samurai Ranger was Emily and the Gold Samurai Ranger was Antonio Garcia. Their zords were the Samurai Megazord which is composed of the Lion FoldingZord, Dragon FoldingZord. the Turtle FoldingZord, the Bear FoldingZord and the Ape FoldingZord then you have Claw Battlezord and the Bull Megazord with ji as a mentor. Their enemy was the Nighlok

And lastly the Mega and SuperMegaforce. The Red Megaforce/Super Ranger was Troy Burrows, the Pink Megaforce /Super was Emma Goodallthe Black Megaforce/Green Super Megaforce was Jake Holling, the Yellow Megaforce /Super was Gia Moran, the Blue Megaforce/Super was Noah Carver, the Silver Super Megaforce was Orion then you have robotic knight called Robo Knight. Their zords were the Gosei Great Megazord which is composed of the Gosei Dragon Mechazord, the Gosei Phoenix Mechazord, the Gosei Snake Mechazord, the Gosei Tiger Mechazord and the Gosei Shark Mechazord then thay had the Gosei Grand Megazord which is composed of the Lion Mechazord, and the Knight Brothers Zords and they had the Legendary Megazord which is composed of the Super Mega Skyship Zord, the Super Mega Jet Zord, Super Mega Wheeler Zord, the Super Mega Racer Zord and the Super Mega Sub Zord with Gosei as a mentor. Their enemy was the Warstar

When the show was over Shayla continued to explain ''3000 years after the last of the Rangers formed the juubi attacked a man called Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki who you call Rikudō Sennin fought it to protect the world due his noble actions animus helped then the Rikudō Sennin sealed it in side him and on his death bed he created the bijuu.

When the lesson was over Naruto turns to Shayla and said with great determination ''I will hold the honour to the people that held the power before me and up hold their legacy'' then agreed to animus teaching him all about the wildzords, zen-aku will teach him all that he knows, and lastly Rika will teach him how to use yokai

TBC

Next chapter the journey

Okay should naruto look for all the artefacts like the power coins zeo crystal ect

Should he be able to use animal type zords

Start typing on Wednesday

The pairings not going to add Hinata

Rika (fem kyuubi)

Anko

Kurenai

Hana

Yugao

Fem haku

Koyuki

Kushina


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I am new to this so bear with me and please give me feedback good/bad thanks**

 **I have changed my mind about animus and Shayla being the only charters from the rangersverse there will be other**

this will be a harem fanfic list will be at the end.

The wildzord will be a summon contract and still be combining

There will be some major bashing of sasuke, sakura and civilian council Kakashi and some minor bashing of jiraiya

''Normal talking''

'' **Kyuubi/** **zen aku/summon/ Animus talking''**

''Jutsu''

Now let's begin

It has been 4 years since Naruto started his intensive training to uphold the legacy of the rangers now stood about 4 ½ foot. From zen-aku he had learnt and mastered all off his moves and styles and from the moves and styles from the wildforce rangers that he remembered naruto can change into zen-aku. From Rika he learnt and mastered everything that she could remember from his chakra including the elemental and this foxfire to his transformations to and from his hanyou which is about six inches taller with crimson colour fur and has 9 tails with white tips. From animus learnt the three laws of the morphing grid **(can only tell people with permission)** all the zords combinations and the mechanic of the lost tech mechanic **(real life Morden tech)** so he can repair the tech that was connected to the morphing grid once he was good enough, he repaired a waist communicator.

It is the day before his 12th birthday and his leaves to start his 2 years wandering training **(what Goku done in db.)** so princess Shayla and animus decided to give him his presents today. Last week the both decided to ask kami if his clan can be the guardians of the artefacts that was connected to the morphing grid and she said yes he can, Then that night change his D.N.A so only the Uzumaki can have access the morphing grid and gave them a dairy with 5 map of the nations to where the artefacts are buried and drawings of what the artefacts looked like for Shayla to give him when he leaves but what they didn't know was kami was going to give Naruto an Ancient Mystic Mode. After all the festivities was over Shayla gave Naruto the dairy and said ''it's from me and animus'' when Naruto looked inside and saw the maps, he looked at his mother figure with a confused look, which she saw and said nothing.

After the party came to a close Naruto went to bed after falling asleep, he found himself in a white hall after looking around his gaze fell on the most beautiful woman who had long flowing silver heir that fell just above mid back, she has what appears to be a pair of GG size breasts and a nice firm round ass. She was wearing an extra tight mini skirt that seemed to barely cover her ass and show it off and there was no sign of her wearing panties either and more and a bikini top that barely covered her nipples and looked like one good stretch and it will come flying off.

When she saw him, she said (hello Naruto I am the goddess known as kami. You are here because I am going to give you a third transformations like you can do with zen-aku) then she surprises him by removing the wolf orgs soul from his body when he gains an astro form kami speaks to zen-aku (do you want to move on as you have now earnt your right to do just that, by taking Naruto away from the people that hate him, to the beings that hate you to keep him safe even if you had get on you hands and knees and the you helped train him)

Zen-aku took about 5 minutes to think before asking worryingly **''what about Naruto will he be able to transform into me without me there''**

(No, he can still change without you there) kami explained

Then zen-aku looked at naruto and asked **''what do you want me to do naruto''**

''Personally, I am going to be selfish as I don't want you to go as you and Rika were and still are my first to first 2 friends I made and don't want to lose either of you, and without you I would not have a mother figure that I have know and for that I will be forever grateful'' naruto said with a heavy heart goes over to zen-aku a hug ''but I think you should do it as you have been trapped for well over 9000 years and I believe it is time for you to move on so you can face some of the people you have wronged in the past'' as a stray tear run down his face.

With a sad look zen-aku knew he was right being sealed for 90 centuries was not a great time then looked at kami and said **''I don't want to leave naruto but I need to face a few people of my past so I will take the offer and thanks''** and with that said he starts to fade **''now remember naruto I will always be with you in your heart''** then is completely gone to make amends.

After zen-aku was gone kami walk up to naruto and give him a hug as he will need a shoulder to cry on, then the dame burst and naruto cried on kami's shoulder she then said (take as much time as you as much time as you need as I know you saw zen-aku as a brother.

After about an hour of crying naruto finally stopped after he calmed down, he looked at kami and asked in a sad tone ''what is that transformation you mentioned''

(Ahh yes almost forgot as to why you are here, I will be giving you something Ancient Mystic Mode only given to the noblest of mystic warriors) then brought up two suits both the exact same except the colour one was crimson, and the other was purple the suits were based on the wolf given the wolf like shoulder pads **(look up** **Leanbow** **)** before she spoke again (you can pick one of these armours)

Naruto spent a couple of minutes looking over the before going with the purple one then was led somewhere to perform a ritual once the ritual was done kami tells naruto (right now you can't activate your Ancient Mystic Mode, but you will when you find Root Core then Leanbow will teach you all he knows now all that is over you need to wake up know so this is a see you soon and don't be afraid of showing the people you truly love show them) just before he vanished she gave him a big kiss on the lips.

When naruto woke up he found a note from kami saying did you enjoy the kiss which he went bright red then ripped it up so that rika doesn't find it and then went the to say bye to Shayla and animus after saying the byes Shayla gave him all the animal crystals minus animus and telling him that his clan are now the guardians of the morphing grid and all the artefacts that is connected to it then went to meet up with rika so they can leave after promising to check in at least twice a week.

''Are you ready to go Rika'' naruto as he was a little excited going back to the surface for first time in 5 years

'' **Hell, yea I am let's get going''** answered an over exited vixen.

When the two of them they started to head in a random direction after about 1 hour of walking when they faintly heard a battle deciding to investigate when they got there they saw a tall man with no eye brows and mouth covered in bandages and two girls about his age maybe a year or two older both with black hair facing two squads of mist anbu then went to interfere '' what is going on here'' naruto asked

''we are here to kill zabuza for trying to assassinate the mizukage two years ago'' said the leader of squad 1

'' **Okay ''** Rika said then turned to yuzu then asked **''why did you try and kill the leader of your village''**

''I tried to kill him because he is killing people who has a kekkei genkai **(bloodline limit)** no matter who they are man, woman even children'' zabuza replied

''I see now'' naruto mumbled the looked up to the anbu then asked in a pissed off tone ''and you are okay with that kill innocent people just because your kage says so''

The 2nd squad leader replied ''off cause we need to eliminate all of the impure'' then 5 seconds after felt his right arm missing then look to see naruto a crescent sword turn in to his zen-aku form then killed the all but one and sent him back to his kage with a message saying he will becoming so if he doesn't stop the war.

After the anbu was gone he went treat the wounded group of three and asked ''are you two okay my name is naruto'' points to rika ''that is rika what are your names''

''My name is zabuza and my apprentice is haku and her twin yuzu can I ask you a question'' says zabuza **(not going to get zabuza talking much)**

'' **we can probably guess what you will be asking, and our answer is we will help stop the war that is in your county''** rika explained

''Thank you'' said a grateful haku

Once everything was okay, they started to the mist village while on the way naruto was looking in his dairy and saw he was close to a mark and told the group '' sorry ladies but there is something I need to cheek on''

''Okay as you are helping us, we can make the detours so led the way'' yuzu said while what the boy was going to do.

After 5 minutes they came to a cave they went in and wandered for around for a few hours before finding a chest after getting a chunk of rust that might have been a lock once upon a time, they find 5 different of shape one pentagon, hexagon, circle, square, and a triangle. Each of the shapes had a different elemental kenji, the pentagon had the fire element, for the hexagon had the water element, for the circle had the element for the sky element, the square had the wood element, the triangle had the earth and 5 dicks all with different colours one orange, one blue, one white, one purple and the last one gold and a black box. There was also a wooden box after They find metallic looking objects Naruto then looks into his dairy to find that it was, they had found they had found the FoldingZords and the samuraizers

After sealing them away haku asks naruto ''so what is it that we found''

''sorry but its clan business so can't you'' came naruto's reply

''Hope you can tell us one day naruto'' yuzu said

'' **if that happens ether of you two won't be walking the next day''** Rika semi joked graining two bright red faces from haku and yuzu

After getting out of the cave the group of four continued their journey to the mist took close to a month and during that time naruto and the twins got very close and learned of their history and they are the last of their clan. When they got to the rebel base, they meet up with Mei Terumī the rebel leader to introduce Naruto and Rika too and to make a battle plan. After plan was made and to be executed later that week.

TIME SKIP 1 week

Naruto was woken up and the sun hasn't poked up un the horizon yet then went to meet Mei when he met up, she was getting ready for the all-out battle that was going to happen in the next few hours then went to get the troupes ready as by sun down they would have failed or seceded. **(going to skip the to the kage battle)**

When naruto got to the kage's office he was meet with an explosion that sent him outside when he saw the mizukage in his tailed-beast mode he transformed into his zen-aku form he fought on par though he was faster dodging all the range with ease when the kage noticed this he grab his sward thinking his style was better but he was wrong as he was getting cuts and slashes but was getting naruto just not as much as he wanted then he want in to full bijuu mode which was a 3 tailed turtle naruto had no other choice shouted to his allies to get back when they was out of range he pulled out three crystals and his dagger-flute he put the crystals then said ''wildzords descend'' then played a tune.

In the side-lines all but Rika thought he has hit his head way too many times when haku nosiest this ask '' what is he doing''

All Rika said was **''wait and see''**

When naruto finished they heard a loud roar they looked and saw a red lion a green gorilla and a silver wolf then the fight lasted a couple more minutes with naruto barely winning as the last attack the kage done left him with a hole in his abdomen the last thing he saw was Rika haku and yuzu running towards him before going dark.

Naruto was asleep for one week now and in that span the twins and rika finally came to realisation they like him more then just a friend talked with each other and agreed to share as they know he would not admit anything of the others got hurt.

MINDSCAPE

Naruto fond himself in a familiar hall looked to find kami showing her jj breast and a pair of skimpy panties they have been talking and then kami asked naruto a question he was not expecting (why haven't you made a move on rika haku or yuzu as I know you like them more than a friend)

''because I don't want to hurt them for choosing'' naruto replied

Kami then show him the conversation the said (they have agreed to share you with all the females you will full in live with you) then whispers in his ear (sometime it is okay to be selfish as I have already clamed you as my lover) then gives him another big kiss on the lips but this time added tongue before sending back.

When naruto woke up he was caught in a three-way hug then was kissed on the lips by three different people and thus they started being a couple. The twins told naruto that they will be joining him the naruto promised to tell haku and yuzu everything from his dairy to what they found in the cave last month to what he and rika are looking for but after they leaves the village.

After another week naruto was released from the hospital then the village finally had the celebration as it wouldn't be the same if the hero wasn't there and this lasted for three days the next day naruto and his group was about to leave they met mei and she gave him a letter and told him to give to the leader of the village that he is going to be a shinobi for. When naruto looked at he dairy he asked mei which why the closest X was after gaining the way the group headed out.

The group had travelled all day the sun had started to set when it started to pour then haku saw a cave when they got there all the girls undressed to their bra and panties which left naruto a little uneasy then went to explore the cave for an hour yuzu came back the latest she was carrying a chest when they open it to find 13 coins and 7 belt buckles like devices which naruto found to be the power coins and morphers.

''What is so important about those coins belt buckles naruto'' yuzu asked naruto explained everything from what they found last month and today to what they are looking for.

TIME SKIP 11 month

A lot has happened in the past 11 months like finding all but one of the morphing grid artefacts and heading there now. Naruto had made a name for himself due to doing a bit of bounty hunting and gained three traveling companions the legendary Tsunade her pet pig her tonton and her apprentice Shizune. The twins had become good med-nins due to being trained by Tsunade herself. Rika had change as now she is stronger and better the ever if the 10 wolf tails is any indication for it. naruto is keeping a secret from her as he is the one who gave her that power even if it was indirectly and remembers it well as it was 5 month ago

FLASH BACK

Naruto and gang had found alpha 5 damage naruto plans to fix him up when he stops his journey, they had set up camp and gone to sleep when naruto finds himself in kami's hall again they had another chat then naruto asked ''hey Val do you mind giving Rika her powers back as I think she thinks she is dead weight''

Valkyrie replies (no but I will give her a new set of powers, but I am going to need to change what type of animal she in to a wolf) then sends him back and gets to work.

END OF FLASH BACK

A couple days later the group of 7 find the last thing and find that it going to be tricky sealing it away as it is a tree with a dragon head and naruto enters the head then finds himself in a nice room a couple minutes later the other join him then a spirit joins them and says (I am Leanbow which one of you is naruto) naruto steps forward (I am here to train you in the styles I know and in the mystic arts)

The pairings not going to add Hinata

Rika (fem kyuubi)

Anko

Kurenai

Hana

Yugao

Fem haku

Koyuki

Kushina

Yuzu (oc haku twin)

Valkyrie (fem kami)


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I am new to this so bear with me and please give me feedback good/bad thanks**

Sorry for lack of update but no internet at home so have use library or hotspot and going to be that way for a little while but ill sill continue the story but will update once in a little due to having to walk for work and on weekends want to rest my legs

this will be a harem fanfic list will be at the end.

The wildzords will be a summon contract and still be combining

There will be some major bashing of sasuke, sakura and civilian council Kakashi and some minor bashing of jiraiya

''Normal talking''

'' **Kyuubi/** **zen aku/summon/ Animus talking''**

(spirt/divine being talking)

''Jutsu/spells''

Now then let boogie

It has been a year since naruto started training with Leanbow and was know a certified mystic knight as he has mastered the spells and his Ancient Mystic Mode on the last day naruto learnt the spells to enlarge himself and he had done something Leanbow thought he might not do and that was befriend Catastros.

Tsunade then asked Leanbow ''why was you shock then Naruto tamed Catastros''

(Many have tried in vain to tame the mightiest creature of them all, but Catastros is stronger than one hundred men, extremely fast, and no one was able to harness his fearsome power.) Leanbow replied shocking not only her but everyone even naruto.

When Naruto got out of shock he shouted ''all yeah I am totally awesome'' which got a chuckle from all the girls.

The next day the group of 7 started heading back to Konoha but Tsunade realised and said ''Shit the graduation exam is tomorrow and it is a three day walk 1 ½ tree hopping''

With no other choice naruto then said ''ulthe zazare'' then a golden diagram appeared on the ground then they disappeared and reappeared with the same golden diagram a couple miles away from Konoha.

''Nice trick naru kun'' yuzu said feeling a little queasy same with the rest of the group while naruto had a fox-like grin.

After feeling fine Tsunade notice where they are looked at naruto and asked ''how did you do that as we are about an hour from the village''

''A spell like the Shunshin but a lot more powerful as you can travel a greater distance and though space'' naruto reply's then mumbles ''which reminds me need to get the Quasar Sabers and the and the magna blaster ahh I get them after we have settled in''

The they started walking to Konoha after an hour they saw the gates got in with bit of a hassle due to the two chunnin hate naruto but when they saw that Tsunade was with him let him though then when to see the hokage.

When the group got to the office naruto said ''hey old man did you miss me'' then the next thing he know he was on the floor with three big bumps on his head then turned to two of his girlfriends and Tsunade and said what was that for haku replied in a worried tone ''do you know what he hokage can do to you for calling him that and we don't want to lose you''

Then Tsunade said ''this is my sensei brat I let you call me baa chan because I am an Uzumaki''

The Hiruzen laughed and said ''it's okay as I am used to it and I didn't think he would change after 7 years now then how are you naruto been a long time''

''I am good thanks'' replied naruto then asked ''so when do I get my inheritance, and do you know where my mother is'' then gives the hokage two letters one from mei and the other one is from the daimyō of the Land of Snow Koyuki Kazahana which he offered to help due to they where going in the same way.

FLASH BACK

''Okay so we agree to look for the one that is in the snow county'' naruto asks gaining getting a nod from his three girlfriends ''now just need to find a way to get there''

While the group was pondering on getting there as cheap as possible, they didn't notice that someone had approached the ''excuse me I heard you four are trying to get to snow country''

Yuzu says ''yes, we are why do you want to know that''

''before I tell you I just want to know if any of you are capable fighters'' asked the man

'' **yes, we are now tell us what you want''** rika answered

''okay my name is Asama Sandayū'' The man introduced himself

''now I that name you're the manger and the personal assistance for Yukie Fujikaze who plays princess Gale'' naruto interrupts exited after he calms down, he asks '' what you are doing here''

I am here looking to hire a group of people to help protect Yukie and be in the movie we are producing''

Yuki then ask ''do you mind if we talk about this first''

''Sure'' Asama answered a couple minutes the agreed

After a long and hard journey, they manage to give the throne of snow to the rightful heir Yukie Fujikaze who is actually princess Koyuki Kazahana who gave him a letter to give to the leader of the village he joins then they head on the way to the spot in naruto's dairy which was a 2 hour walk and promise to return after they get whet they find which turn out to be the legendary crown known as the Corona Aurora and met the Sentinel Knight and got him to agrees to continue to protect the crown and all the other artefacts then head back to the castle

FLASH BACK END

After looking at the letters Hiruzen said ''you can have your inheritance now but regrettable your mother is dead''

''Are you sure as I know two people who tells me otherwise'' replied naruto

''Yes, I am sure as we couldn't find her body'' before he could say anything else there was a bright light when the light died down to reviled Valkyrie

Before anyone can speak one anbu with a dog mask had a kunai pressed to her throat then ''who are you'' then Valkyrie waved her hand the inu mask anbu was outside the window for split second the next you heard a thump

With another wave all the anbu was out the door and there was four new people this four people were friends but got in to a pretty big argument about a certain blond boy and they are _Anko_ Mitarash, _Kurenai_ Yūhi, _Hana_ Inuzuka and Yugao Uzuki (Greetings I am kami, but you can call me Valkyrie) greeted Valkyrie

''Nice to meet you Valkyrie why are they here'' Hana points to her former friends

(they are here as I am telling you four are being very childish naruto is one of the last members of the Uzumaki clan and to rebuild it he is going to need multiple wife's) Val replied gaining four apologetics looks then they all made and then naruto kissed them in the lips and four joined naruto's harem.

''Finally, one less headache so is there any other reasons you are her Valkyrie'' asked Hiruzen.

(ahh yes just came to let naru kun where his mother is she is in a coma in an underground felicity run by the root anbu you banned Hiruzen) replied Val then uses the crystal ball to show the location (you lot minus Tsunade and Shizune go and retrieve her and I will wake her up and I will let Tsunade, Shizune and Hiruzen all of naru kun's ability's as he gave Tsunade and Shizune brief)

It was a few hours later when the returns all battered and bruised with some minor cuts but not worth healing then proceed to wake up Kushina, after she was done, she went back to her home but not before giving her beloved a big kiss.

30 minutes has gone buy before Kushina came to and asked what happened then was told what had happened in the past 14 years she broke down crying naruto consulted her saying that is wasn't her fault.

Hiruzen addressed naruto haku and yuzu ''okay you three be at the academy for 8 in the morning for the exam'' they nodded then headed home then turned to Kushina '' now Kushina you need all about naruto's new abilities'' then told her every that Valkyrie had told him and she was proud and decided if she cant be his mother the she would be his friend then went home

The next morning Kushina the went to wake up everyone up only to find the girls with naruto after waking everyone up they had breakfast then went to the academy and Kushina went to speak to the hokage

When they got to the academy, they headed to the room they were told to be at when they knocked on the door, they heard come in.

When they entered naruto asked the man with a scar over his nose ''are you Iruka Umino'' gaining a nod he handed a note

After reading the note Iruka addressed the class ''alright class we have three students taking the exam''

What how come they can just do that when it should be me an elite'' shouted a black headed boy

''now Sasuke they are here because the hokage recommended them''

''Then sasuke should be a ninja by know as he is the best here'' shouted a pink headed banshee

''Puh lease naru kun is the best any way my name is haku and this is my twin sister yuzu and we are of the last of the yuki clan'' said haku and a hi from yuzu

After that naruto introduced himself ''yo name's naruto''

Okay now that you three can sit'' iruka instructed then handed out the test ''now you all have you test you all have one hour to complete you test 35 minutes later iruka looked and saw naruto haku and yuzu playing old maiden and said ''what do you three think you are doing''

Naruto replied with a foxy grin '' we don't think we know what we are doing, and we are playing old maiden''

''You are meant to be doing a test'' iruka says with an irritated tone

''But we had finished it 5 minutes ago'' yuzu said

''Okay give me your test then go and wait outside'' instructed iruka

'' Okay class time is up mizuki will do the taijutsu will I mark the papers **(going to skip rest of the exam but will let you know that naruto kicked sasuke ass)**

''Okay class tom to announce the top shinobi and kunoichi are'' iruka announced '' the shinobi is naruto and we have a tie for kunoichi they are the yuki twin''

''What that shinobi title should be mine as I am an elite'' sasuke protested

''Yeah sasuke kun should be on top shinobi as he must have cheated, and I should be top kunoichi'' screech a pink howler monkey

''Enough naruto got the title fair and square now come back in three days for your team placements'' announced iruka

''When naruto got the yard hey dope I demand you fight me'' sasuke demanded

''And if I don't want to'' came naruto's reply then walked away

Sasuke not liking what just happened done a set of hand '' fire style great fire ball jutsu'' and shot it at naruto summons his Crescent Blade and slashes the fire ball in half then sent a very weak Crescent Wave at him which hits him square in the chest which lurches him though the wall and naruto and the twins ignores the howler monkey and walks home as naruto wants to repair alpha 5 and circuit and find a good spot to summon root core

After naruto gets home he sees and says to Anko ''hey anko we are home and I'm going into the garden''

When naruto after an hour naruto finds the perfect spot to summon root core after 5 minutes root core sprouts up and when the dragon eyes started to glow, he knows the it was okay to enter he went and ask his girlfriends if any of then wanted to help all 7 wanted to help but just before they left there was a knock at the door and it was an anbu telling him that he was summoned to a council for an attack when he got there accompanied by yuzu and haku he brought out the dragon foldingzord and sent him to get the hokage then he had entered the hall and saw only the civilian cancel

''Do you know why you are here Uzumaki'' sneered an overweight council member

''I'm drawing a blank as to why you called me here'' naruto replied

''you are here because you mercilessly attacked and stole from the last Uchiha'' a pink haired woman said

''Aah that I did attack him it wasn't merciless it was self-defence as for the stealing yet again drawing a blank'' he replies then looks at haku ''you were with me all-day did I take anything that beside my stuff''

Haku and yuzu looked in deep in thought then shook their heads

Before anyone the door open and the hokage and the and the shinobi council

The hokage asks ''what is going on here''

''Hokage this boy attacked and steal from the Uchiha clan'' said mid age

''Oh, and what did naruto steal my clan'' Mikoto asked

''he took a black sword the curved'' the pink haired woman replied

''Oh, you mean my crescent sword'' naruto realised then summons the crescent blade

''That is the sword that this brat steal give it back'' the pink haired woman

Mikoto looks at naruto and asks ''Naruto do you mind if I look at that sword''

''Sure'' came his reply and hand the blade over

''This sword is not from my clan'' Mikoto said after looking at it

''Then he needs to hand it over to sasuke so he can use it'' demanded the pink haired woman

''I can tell you that is never going to happen if you try, you will not like the outcome'' naruto said not meaning to make the hokage sweat

''are you threatening us boy'' said the overweight council member

''What do you think'' naruto before turning to the hokage and asked ''how a we get the weekly meeting on the way''

''Your right as we are all here let's start the weekly council meeting'' Hiruzen said then the meeting went on for two hours with naruto participating ''now on to the last item the snow county and the mist village want to form an alliance with us though marriage''

''That is perfect let nominate Sasuke Uchiha for both marriages said the old council member

''sorry but both have already selected the bride-groom for the alliance'' Hiruzen said in a fake apologetic voice

''Then who did they choose to be married to'' came replied danzo

''That is none of your business danzo'' the hokage replied

''Hokage is it true that the yuki girls have a bloodline limit asked a random council member which made naruto irritated because of the tone he had used

''Yes, we do it is the ice kekkei genkai'' haku said then asks with narrowed eyes ''why''

How would you feel marrying someone of great importance'' asks the pink head council member

Not liking where it was going yuzu says ''sorry but we are not interested unless it is naruto-kun''

''How about someone who is better, someone like the sasuke'' asks the pink head council member

''no way in hell Not in a million years'' says haku then walks out as the meeting was over

The pairings not going to add Hinata

Rika (fem kyuubi) (joined)

Anko (joined)

Kurenai (joined)

Hana (joined)

Yugao (joined)

Fem haku (joined)

Koyuki

Kushina

Yuzu (oc haku twin) (joined)

Valkyrie (fem kami) (joined)

Mikoto

Tsunade

Shizune


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I am new to this so bear with me and please give me feedback good/bad thanks**

this will be a harem fanfic list will be at the end.

The zords will be a summon contract and still be combining

There will be some major bashing of sasuke, sakura and civilian council Kakashi and some minor bashing of jiraiya

Naruto will have all powers from dino gems from S.P.D and operation overdrive and can use all weapons

''Normal talking''

'' **Kyuubi/** **zen aku/summon/ Animus talking''**

(spirt/divine being talking)

''jutsu/spells''

Letsa go

It was the day after the meeting, and we find naruto in root core with all of 7 of his girlfriends sorting out the morphers, weapons **(naruto kept the dragon dagger)** and the artefacts in to the order they were used, after they were done with each set model figures of each of the zords would appear on a platform. When all is done naruto summoned Alpha 5 and 6 Circuit and Robotic Interactive Canine or RIC for short cause he will be repairing them later after lunch.

''So, what will you lot be doing while I'm on duty'' asked Yugao

''Got to see the hokage about the team placement in a bit then not really sure'' replied Kurenai

''Got work at T&I this afternoon'' answer Anko

''Vet duty'' hana replied

''Got something I need to do so going to leave in a bit then work on RIC

''Ohh and what is so important that you will leave us alone'' Kurenai asks

''I need to head to Mirinoi to pick up a few thing'' naruto replied

''Never heard of a village or a county called Mirinoi before'' Yugao said before asking ''where is it''

''The other side of the cosmos why'' naruto said without care

''WHAT'' was heard all over the village by 7 different people

''Do you mind if we tag along'' yuzu asks with the other girls and by Kushina, Tsunade and Shizune who just joined them agreeing

''Sure, I done mind making it into a day trip, but you need to see if it is okay first and after Kurenai's meeting'' naruto says

Both hana and anko got the okay now they are heading to the hokage office for Kurenai's meeting then after ask the hokage if they could borrow Yugao when Asuma saw Kurenai he tried to get her to get her to be his girlfriend again after 3 times of him cheating she was resistant getting back and it was beginning to get annoying.

''Fuck off'' naruto said ''can't you see she doesn't want to be with you after what you did to her the last 3 time''

''Stay out of this pip speak can't you see the grown up are having a conversation'' asuma sneered not liking being told what to do by a 14-year-old

''There's another grown where is he or she'' naruto joked burning asuma

''Alright now everyone is here lest get the team meeting underway shall we'' Hiruzen interrupted before naruto hurt his son due to him being in the bingo book with the huge reward with a few comments like flee for your life, pry he is not you he is coming after and his favourite one don't be stupid and naruto leaves he doesn't belong there

After the meeting they got permission to go to Mirinoi then before anyone could say anything naruto said ''ulthe zazare'' the everyone found included the hokage found themselves in a deep jungle.

'' **Can you warn us next time you do that''** rika shouted

Where are we my boy'' Hiruzen asks naruto

''Mirinoi'' was all naruto replied

''stay close don't know what trouble there is now where are they'' naruto said while looking around when there was earthquakes but they seemed of as there was a rhythm to the like they were foot step then the of world group saw a giant yellow wolf everyone but naruto was amazed then they felt a gust of wind come from behind them they turn around and see a red lion then started to walk away with naruto fallowing as it seemed it wanted to be fallowed and the giant lion took the group to the Quasar Sabers and the trans daggers also the magna blaster

''What are they'' hana asked naruto ''they are too big to be a summons''

''You are half right they are not your normal summon the belong to the morphing grid and they are called the Galactabeast'' naruto replied ''and you have a lion a wolf a gorilla a wildcat a condor a rhino a phoenix a shark and a toro'' **(I know the toro is not a** **Galactabeast but my fanfic my rules)**

Then naruto sealed the blaster sabers and daggers then turned to the group and asked if they wanted to explore, they said yes and explored for a couple of hours the went back home

After securing the Sabers, trans daggers and magna blaster in root core they went to bed the next day not much happened apart from naruto fixing RIC and circuit.

It was the day of the team placements naruto, haku and yuzu just in time iruka was reading the team placement **(is as canon)** however there will be two additional members for team 7 and they are haku and yuzu yuki with anko as a secondary sensei now wait here for your sensei.

It has been 3 hours since asuma and Kurenai picked up their students and team 7 are waiting for Kakashi as anko couldn't pick them up as he is the secondary and Kakashi being primary and naruto was working on Circuit as he was much more portable with haku and yuzu help.

Sasuke walk up and said ''hey dope what are you doing''

''I is doing something'' replied naruto still concentrated on Circuit and manage to get him up and running

''Hey, tell sasuke-kun what you are doing now'' screeched the pink haired banshee

''Okay will talk just so you know I am not telling just cause you say, so I am doing it because I don't want to lose my yo my girlfriends hearing'' naruto said with his pinkie finger in his ear but the door opened before he explain to revealed a silver haired man with his headband over his right eye then said meet me on the roof then disappeared via a Shunshin.

Naruto then sealed circuit then said ''ulthe zazare'' to take him and both girls to the roof only to see both sensei's already there 5 minutes later sasuke and sakura came through the door

''Okay now that we are all here let's introduced ourselves like our name like dislike and our goals for later in life'' said the silver haired man

''why don't you show us how it is done'' sakura asked

''My name is Kakashi, my likes you are two young to know, don't have many dislikes and can't think if I have a goal'' Kakashi said ''now it is anko's turn''

''My name is anko, my like are my friends, my boyfriend dango and my job at T&I, my dislikes are perverts except for one boy and rapist my goal Is to kill my former sensei'' anko says

''Okay now you pinkie'' Kakashi instructed

''My name is sakura I like'' looks at sasuke and squalled ''my dislike are ino pig and naruto baka my dream is'' looks at sasuke with a far of look sakura says

''Okay now you broody'' Kakashi said

''My name is sasuke I have a few likes even fewer dislikes my goal no my ambition is to kill someone'' sasuke said

''Blondie now you'' Kakashi said

''My name is naruto my likes are my girlfriends my summons, my dislikes are arrogant people and my goal is not sure'' naruto replied

''My name is haku my likes are my sisters my boyfriend my dislikes are perverts except for one boy my goal is to be a med nin'' haku said

''My name is yuzu haku my likes are my sisters my boyfriend my dislikes are perverts except for one boy my goal is to be a med nin'' yuzu says

''Okay now meet us at training ground 7 at 7 tomorrow morning for the real test'' Kakashi told the team

''what I thought we were genin'' sakura said

haku looked to sakura and said ''are you stupid that test was to weed out the wannabes ninjas from the true ninjas ''

''then the blond should not be here then'' sasuke said

''if I shouldn't be here then you don't deserve to be here'' naruto retorted

''Enough oh and I suggest you don't eat anything because you will just throw it up'' Kakashi told the team

When naruto got home he went to root core to finish fixing circuit 10 minutes the mechanical owl started to twitch the eyes opened and said a little worried _''where am I''_ naruto then walked around to talked to the owl

''hello, my name is naruto it is nice to meet you'' naruto greeted

'' _hello naruto I am circuit do you mind telling me what is going on here''_ circuit asked

''you are in a village called Konoha and you have been shut down give or take 5000 years'' naruto explained

'' _oh, okay thanks for letting me know''_ circuit said with what appeared to be a sad tone

''hey are you okay'' naruto asked

'' _yeah just a lot to take in that the group that I was a part of is dead now''_ replied mechanical owl

An hour has gone pass since circuit was brought back on line and naruto had brought it all systems and now circuit was at 100% and now naruto was working on alpha 5 with a now happy circuit as he now has a place, he can call home.

The next morning naruto, haku and yuzu woke up at 6:30 had breakfast and went to the training ground at 8:30 it took them half an hour to get to TG 7

''you 3 are late Kakashi-sensei told us to be here for 7'' sakura screech

''no, we are early as prime sensei is not yet'' yuzu counted

It took another hour before Kakashi showed up and said ''okay now you lot you are to get 1 of these bells'' holding 4 bells ''and you pass and there is a reason why there is 2 less that the 2 who hasn't get one will be tied up to one of the poles and will be forced two watch the rest eat lunch oh you have until lunch time to get one and come at m with the intent to kill'' Kakashi explained ''and start''

Almost instantly sasuke and sakura disappeared in to the wood leaving naruto and his two girlfriends alone as they have already knew that this was a diversion the real test was teamwork and naruto brought out a deck of cards and said ''you want to join in anko''

When Kakashi saw them still there playing cards with anko he asked why aren't you hiding like the other two''

''because we are not as stupid as those two'' haku said

''Yeah we know that your test is a diversion the real test is team work'' yuzu explained ''also naruto can fight and kill you if he does what you told us to do''

''sure, he can'' Kakashi said a bit sceptical

''well he can go toe to toe with s ranked shinobi and kunoichi when he was a bounty hunter'' said haku

Still a bit sceptical Kakashi asked ''he was a bounty hunter''

Yuzu then replied ''yes me haku and rika had been with him from the start he also done a couple of security jobs don't believe us face the two morons the naruto will face you'' with that said the sceptical Kakashi wanted to see if they were telling the truth so he went to see the how good the other two were so he can copy the blond move and give to sasuke

 **(this part is canon)** 90 minutes had gone by when Kakashi showed up and he put the bells in his leg pouch so that naruto cam not get them and saw naruto working on something and talking the it with a blue owl and the girls was still plying cards as he got closer, he heard naruto said so how are your systems alpha

'' _they are good thanks naruto''_ said the thing _''hey naruto can we see the leader I want to ask him something''_

Naruto replied ''sure alpha but we are in a middle of a test so we can go after so ether you or circuit remind me okay''

And alpha and circuit replied _''okay/sure''_ naruto then notice Kakashi and asks ''how long have you been there''

Kakashi replied ''a couple of minutes ''

''so ready for an ass whopping of your life'' naruto said with confidence

Kakashi went through a series of hand seal then said ''fire style fireball jutsu''

Naruto summoned his crescent blade then said ''crescent blade crescent wave'' vertical cutting through the fire ball then said ''is that the best you got''

''Not even close'' Kakashi replied then thought ''if I can't beat him may be, he can burn his air'' went through another set of hand signs then said ''earth style earth dome'' and a dome mad of earth formed around naruto

Thinking naruto was trapped Kakashi smirked which quickly vanished when naruto just walked though the wall as if it wasn't even there then throw a smoke bomb at Kakashi who thought is was a normal bomb and dodged it when the area was covered with smoke naruto used his psychometry power to sense where Kakashi was the used his super speed and quickly got the bells without Kakashi knowing after that was over he gave Kakashi a powerful kick in the stomach and sent him though a couple of trees

After the test was over, we find sasuke and sakura was tide up on the wooden poles

''Why is my sasuke-kun tied up when he has one of the bells kakashi'' sakura shouted

''shut up you stupid monkey'' naruto said in an annoyed tone

''you failed to get the bell'' kakashi said but was cut if when he heard the bell chime and saw naruto with all three bells ''when and how did you get them you must have cheated''

Naruto replied ''I did not cheat I got them when I throw the smoke bomb as for how that is a secret that I do not plan to share''

Sasuke was annoyed that he blond had out him in the test yesterday now he was pissed, and he know that as long as his mother was still around, he will now be able to get naruto to give him his power and he wanted the yuki blood line to make the next Uchiha gen even more powerful

Sakura was angry at the twins as they seemed to be getting more of sasuke attention

Kakashi was annoyed that he couldn't get any of the blond's techniques then in a fake tone said ''who will you give the over two bells to naruto''

''Simple give two to the two morons that are tied up then give the last one back to you as this test was all about team work me haku and yuzu are an excellent team already'' came naruto's answer

''and if naruto doesn't pass then me and haku don't pass as we always stick together and naruto know that that is way he gave the last bell back'' yuzu said

''okay you pass you 5 are now team 7'' anko said before kakashi could say any thing

The pairings not going to add Hinata

Rika (fem kyuubi) (joined)

Anko (joined)

Kurenai (joined)

Hana (joined)

Yugao (joined)

Fem haku (joined)

Koyuki

Kushina

Yuzu (oc haku twin) (joined)

Valkyrie (fem kami) (joined)

Mikoto

Tsunade

Shizune


	6. Chapter 6

this will be a harem fanfic list will be at the end.

The zords will be a summon contract and still be combining

There will be some major bashing of sasuke, sakura and civilian council Kakashi and some minor bashing of jiraiya

Naruto will have all powers from dino gems from S.P.D and operation overdrive and can use all weapons

''Normal talking''

'' **Kyuubi/** **zen aku/summon/ Animus talking''**

(spirt/divine being talking)

''jutsu/spells''

[mechanicals talking]

Let rev it up

It has been three months since team 7 had been formed and there has been some hectic moments we find our blond hero with his team to get a new mission since they had captured the proclaimed devil cat tora who was is being carried by naruto purring when they got there, they met with the daimyo's wife and took the poor cat into a bone crushing hug.

''You are getting what you deserve you little devil'' sasuke and sakura both thought

''The poor cat'' naruto haku and yuzu all thought and naruto walked up to the woman and said ''excuse me ma'am but I do believe I know why tora keeps running away'' which got a scoff from kakashi and sasuke

''no, you don't you loser'' sakura said

The daimyo's wife could not believe what she just heard the said ''why don't you show me''

''With pleasure so I can shut the banshee up'' naruto said then took tora and laid him gently on this arm then stroked him gently which got a purr from the cat turned his attention back the daimyo's wife and said you see no need to crush him to show you love him just lay him on your arm and stroke him gently and play with him now you try'' and handed tora back to its owner who done what naruto suggested and got the affection that she longed for

''How did you do that'' the owner asked amazed that the blond solved the problem she had for a couple years in a couple of minutes

''let's just say that I know animals'' came naruto's reply not wanting to tell anyone about the animal type zords

Then the daimyo's wife turned to the hokage and said ''I would like to give the boy an extra payment'' then hands the hokage one hundred thousand ryo to give to the boy and also said ''if I ever get a new pet I will want him to be the trainer and why is he on a team that his sensei and team mates try and put him down''

''Don't worry ma'am'' naruto said

''Okay but I still want you to be the animal trainer'' said daimyo's wife then walk out to meet with her husband

Hiruzen then turn to kakashi and asked ''what mission to you want to do know you have walking the Inuzuka's dogs, painting a fence or you have pulling up''

Sasuke interrupted ''no more of these chores work I demand a proper mission''

Kakashi took that moment to say ''Before you say anything, I do believe that my team is ready for a mission out of Konoha''

''its okay jiji give the baby his bottle me haku and yuzu will be there if thing go south'' said naruto which got a death glare from sasuke and a screech from sakura

''Okay bring in the explorer and here is the details'' Hiruzen said as he gave kakashi the scroll with the details which turned out to be Nico Robin

''oh my god its Nico robin the world-famous explorer and linguistics I am a fan can I please have an autograph'' naruto said excited

''sure, you can cutie'' robin said and signed his book

''Okay team pack enough for two weeks and we leave at 8 tomorrow morning at the east gate so home and pack'' kakashi instructed who all left

When naruto got to the door he used his invisibility ability to get away from the team so he can tell the hokage something and when the cost was clear he reviled himself by saying ''jiji'' causing the old man to jump which followed where the voice was coming from and saw naruto who said ''sorry jiji but I need you to do something for me and it is the main reason why I want to go out of the village and that is when we leave tomorrow go to my home and you will know why''

''Okay my boy I trust you'' replied the old man and with that all done naruto left and Hiruzen looked at who was on the east gate in the morning then sent a message to let him know when team 7 leave the village

When naruto got home he started to pack a couple of hours later Kushina called for dinner and after dinner naruto, haku and yuzu went to bed

The next morning naruto and his girlfriends left to meet the rest of the team at the east gate just as kakashi got there when they left one of the guards left to inform the hokage that team 7 had just left

When Hiruzen got to the Uzumaki house he was meted with Kushina who asked ''why are you here hokage-sama''

Hiruzen then replied ''I came because naruto said that I needed to know something, but he never said what''

After hearing that Kushina then mumbled ''does he mean that'' then invites him in and they head to the living room and Kushina then said ''why don't you sit down, and I will got whet my boy might have meant'' then left the room

When she come back, she had someone behind her and Hiruzen thought he had seen a ghost then asked ''how are you alive Mikoto''

''I am alive because of naruto which I don't know how he did it, but I am grateful'' she replied then said ''I don't know why I was kill but my guess is that naruto did it for some reason but will not tell me''

Then a voice came out of nowhere and said (he did it to protect the secret artefact that come with the power he has because with you gone your son can lie about the weapons the comes from that power and he done It to keep your friends from crying)

'' **So why are you here Val'' rika asked**

(I came to add to the things that I had given to my beloved) Val replied#

'' **and what is it this** **time cause last time you gave him the power that came from the dino gems also gave him the powers that the S.P.D and the overdrive rangers and the time before that you let the masters of the wind ninja school and the Pai Zhuq, or the order of the Claw, which happens to be a secretive Kung Fu cla** **n''** rika said as she listed the thing thatVal had given naruto

(Ohh just someone that can help him in the morphing part and for that I need your permission from you Hiruzen) Val replied

''And what would that be might I ask'' Hiruzen asked

(Ohh not much but a secret underground training and command centre) the goddess replied **(overdrive command centre)**

''and where are you going to put it'' Hiruzen asked

(under this house with a secret passage way) came the reply

''I don't see why not but, on the condition, you put one of the passage ways near the hokage's office'' Hiruzen said

Then the goddess said (consider it done) and with a snap of her fingers everything was done **(how overdrive was)** then Val lead rika, Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune and Mikoto to the command centre where there was a big tube in the centre the there was a face in it then it said (greeting I am zordon of eltar) and the five people introduce themselves

(now zordon we have a deal right) Val said

(yes, we do please bring alpha 5 here so we can start work on a master morpher) zordon replies and Val snaps her fingers again and the android appears and after a bit of a catch up the two starts to work

(now I must leave) Val said

''wait be for you go why are you giving naruto all this'' Kushina asked

(because one he is my beloved and two, he is the decedent from some of the rangers that had ever lived and that is tommy Oliver and Kimberly Ann hart then who was the very first couple that came out of the ranger family then you have Wes Collins and Jen Scott and a few others that is all part of your side of the family tree Kushina) Val replied then disappeared

Meanwhile with our hero they have been on the road for half a day when sakura asks the robin ''so where are we going''

''To a new land that just appeared'' the robin replied

''Ohh great a new discovery mission'' Sasuke said in a bored tone

''Ohh but that is not the weird part this island just appeared where it is now'' the robin said gaining the attention of the entire team

It has a week since the team had started the mission when they finally got to the island

''ahh we have finally arrived'' the robin said in an exited tone

''you have got to be kidding me'' Naruto mumbled, because the island looked all too familiar

Which only Yuzu heard then asked ''what is the matter Naru-kun'' which gained the attention of her twin

''I know this island'' was all naruto said and the two girls know that this island was Animarium

''so, we finally see the infamous Animarium that was your home before you meet us right'' haku whispered

''yes, that is if the guardian lets you on the island but should be fine as I can vouch for you'' naruto whispered back just as the team got in a boat

After an hour the boat made it to the island, and everyone was about to set up camp when Shayla showed up and looked at the group of 8 and saw naruto was about to go and hug him when he shook his head as if to say don't do it then said ''who are you and why are you here''

''My name is Nico robin and we are here to explore this mysterious island that just showed up out of nowhere'' robin explained

''Okay but you can explore and examine but no taking anything off the island'' Shayla said when she noticed naruto and the twins are nowhere to be seen

''Thank you we will be here for a week'' robin said

''okay but I mean what I said before about looking and touching but no keeping anything that you find on this island'' said the princess

''And who are you to tell us what to do'' sasuke demanded

''the owner of the island and you may call me princess Shayla'' Shayla said then walked off to meet up with naruto at the shrine

''so naruto this is Animarium sure you know all of the secret places'' haku said

Naruto looked at the twins with a smirk and said ''if I am going to show you any of those places you will be leaving it with a limp and a sour throat'' making the twins blush so red that it reminded him of Kushina's hair then they got to shrine where there was a boy that looked about ten years of age

The boy saw naruto and said '' long time no see naruto how have you been''

''hey, kite I have been good got some stories to tell and a few people for you to introduce to you and mother'' naruto replied then waited for the princess to arrive

They waited for a couple of waiting when Shayla turned up and the first thing, she did was give naruto a big hug then naruto said ''we need to get back. but I will sneak and come here tonight and we will catch up then''

Later that night naruto went to meet with his mother but what he didn't know was that he was being followed

When he met with his mother and an hour of catching up and finding out that the Galactabeast moved here after naruto got the quasar sabers from Mirinoi then he heard a noise thanks to his super hearing naruto then uses his super speed to catch up the spy then uses his super strength to throw the spy to the area where he was then finds it is Nico then said ''what are you doing here robin''

''I came to see why you and the twins went missing earlier and I also heard what you and the twins talking just before we got onto the boat'' Nico said

''Okay I grow up on this island and this island is called Animarium and it has been around long before the shinobi era and that is all you will be getting out of me or my mother as there is a secret that this island contains that must not leave and it is my duty as an Animarium guardian to protect it'' naruto said

So why are you telling me that this island has s secret I just might try and find it now'' robin said

''naruto is a great judge of character if he is telling you that then he knows that you will not tell anyone about it'' princess Shayla explained

'Okay how about we make a deal then naruto'' robin said

''What type of deal'' naruto said a little intrigued

''You tell me all about Animarium and I will tell no one about it and say it is a cursed place and we know majority of people will believe me'' said robin as she wanted to know more of the island that was around before the shinobi era

''What do you think mother'' naruto said

''I think we can trust her here and it will be safer for the people who might come if she does not as they will throw anyone of the island who does not have the power you have, they by the zords'' princess Shayla explained

So naruto thought for a few minutes the said ''okay have a deal we meet here every day an hour after sunset how does that sound''

''That sound great. So is there any place we should not go to'' Nico asked

After half an hour of telling the female explorer where not to go they went back to camp ready to fool the three people who can not be trusted as naruto will tell his three girlfriends about the deal and if they want, they can join them in the history lessons

As the week came to an end robin, anko, and the twins had learned all about the past and all about the zords also had met some of them and was told about the god-like wildzord Animus.the team and five people gaining a headache daily from a emo and a banshee. Robin who had fallen in love with naruto over the week and had told him too whom his three girlfriends had noticed the looks she was giving naruto and persuaded her to tell him and at first she was refused to do but after they said the three of them was dating him she told him and thus joined his harem and said she will stop doing her job and work at Konoha. A few days after later naruto saw something shining coming towards them then he faintly heard his name as it got closer, he saw it was circuit carrying a package and a letter he gave the letter to kakashi then looked at the package saw it had a note then read it then sealed it away

''Okay team we need to go and help team 8'' kakashi said after he finished reding the letter

Naruto then asked circuit ''can you give the old man this letter'' the presented the letter

''sure can'' circuit replied and naruto gave the letter to circuit who then flow off back to the village

Rika (fem kyuubi) (joined)

Anko (joined)

Kurenai (joined)

Hana (joined)

Yugao (joined)

Fem haku (joined)

Koyuki

Kushina

Yuzu (oc haku twin) (joined)

Valkyrie (fem kami) (joined)

Mikoto

Tsunade

Shizune

Nico robin (one piece) (joined)


	7. Chapter 7

this will be a harem fanfic list will be at the end.

The zords will be a summon contract and still be combining

There will be some major bashing of sasuke, sakura and civilian council Kakashi and some minor bashing of jiraiya

Naruto will have all powers from dino gems from S.P.D and operation overdrive and can use all weapons

''Normal talking''

'' **Kyuubi/** **zen aku/summon/ Animus talking''**

(spirt/divine being talking)

''jutsu/spells''

[mechanicals talking]

''Umm sensei where is team 8'' sakura asked kakashi

The team is in wave country'' his reply

''Okay good plan dipshit but that is a few days away'' anko said as she was worried about her friend

''well then we better start moving then'' kakashi said as he made plans to kill naruto on this mission

''How about get there a much faster way'' naruto said catching everyone by surprize anko and the twins know that naruto has the power and is knowable in some of the old ways and know that he always keeps something hidden

''Your such a baka how can we get there then a few day'' sakura yelled as she believed that he was trying to outdo her lovely sasuke

''Simple like this'' was all naruto said while channelling chakra into a seal then there was a yellow jeep with lightspeed on the bonnet and a symbol **(can't describe it but it is the lightspeed symbol)** then naruto to in to the drivers seat and started it up then turns to everyone and asked ''are you getting in''

''and what is this then'' sakura asked as anko the twins and robin got in

''this is called a jeep a much faster form of transport'' came naruto reply

After that the rest of the team reluctantly get in it once everyone was secured naruto puts the jeep in to gear then puts his feet on the brakes and the gas cursing the tyres to go into a smoky spin then releases the brakes to speed of towards waves

The trip took a few hours when the jeep came to the beach naruto and the team got out and naruto sealed the jeep back up and was about to continue on foot when sasuke got in front of him and demanded ''I demand you give me whatever that thing was''

''I don't think so after all you have no idea how to operate it'' naruto replied before walking off to look for a boat

A few hours later the team came to a house and knocked and a woman in her mid-twenties answered it when she saw the group of eight, she asked them in a timid tone ''who are you''

Kakashi being the team leader stepped forward and said ''we are the back up team of the team that came with a man called Tazuna''

After hearing that the lady relaxed ''oh then come on in the man is my father my name is Tsunami'' and the team went inside and met with team eight

''okay team eight can you give me what happened'' anko instructed

Shino told them about what had happened and there is a group of weird cats like creatures then used his bugs to picture them and told them that Kurenai got hurt protecting the team and the client

After the debriefing naruto went to see if Kurenai was alright and had a little catch up

That night when everyone was asleep naruto went outside and looked at the parcel then opened it to find it looked like the original morphers back at root core then saw a note saying come to the command centre then had how to do it as the wrist communicator can do it then in a beam of light **(how the mighty Morphin got to and from the command centre)** , he was of to where ever this command centre was when he landed he landed on his ass

''shit why did that had to happen'' he mumbled to himself unbeknown to him behind him was zordon

(greetings naruto Uzumaki) zordon said making naruto jump

''okay a giant head knows my name and it is even bigger the iruka's big head jutsu'' naruto mumbled

(I am zordon and I was an interdimensional being and I know all about you naruto) zordon said

''sweet I finally meet the legendary zordon'' naruto shouted in excitement before he realised something ''wait you are meant to be dead as Andros shattered are tube to stop the United Alliance of Evil so how are you here''

(I am here to because 1. You need a mentor 2. Kami made a deal with me I be the mentor to the ranger that might come in the future and also the Uzumaki clan) zordon replied

''So, what is this morpher anyway as it is different to the other original morphers'' naruto asked zordon holding up his morpher

(ah that is the master morpher that was commissioned for you by kami and you don't need to worry about the powers you got from zen-aku as you can still access them) replied zordon

''okay so what does it do'' naruto asked wanting to protect the people he loves and cares for

(well it for starters it lets you morph in to any leader ranger that had a wrist morpher or a power coin and any battlizer mode they might have had, and you can control the zords to form the Megazord) zordon explained

''so, do you mind telling me what I can morph in to and how to do it'' naruto asked

(certainly, naruto you can go for the green and white mighty Morphin powers which you say Dragonzord or Tigerzord and the white ninjetti power by saying ninjetti falcon you can form the ninja falcon megazord and the shogun megazord but after them the rest are the red rangers) zordon said before continuing (the red zeo ranger is zeo ranger five red you can form the zeo megazord and the super zeo megazord, for the red turbo ranger is red lighting turbo power you can form the turbo megazord and the rescue megazord, for the red space ranger is lets rocket you can form the astro megazord the delta megazord and the mega voyager megazord You have access to the space battlized Armor you push the number 3 then say red battlized ranger, for the red galaxy ranger it is go galactic you can form the galaxy megazord and you can access the red Armored ranger mode you have the two half of a galactic key then say red armored power ranger, for the red lightspeed ranger it is light speed rescue you can form the lightspeed megazord the Supertrain megazord and the omega megazord you have access to the trans-armor cycle mode you need the cycle and say trans-armor cycle, armor mode complete transformation , for the red time force ranger it is time for time force you can form the time force megazord both red and blue mode and you can access the battle warrior armor by saying red battle warrior for the red quantum ranger it is quantum power you can summon the Quantasaurus rex which has a battle mode you have access to the quantum megabattle armor you say megabattle activate battle ready, you can't access the wild force for two reasons one is their morphers was phones morphers not wrist morphers and two you can access them due to the xen-aku's powers, for the red ninja storm you ninja storm ranger storm you and form the storm megazord and intron that can form two others they are the thunderstorm megazord with the help of two power spheres that forms minizord and the hurricane megazord with the help of three power spheres that forms the ninja firebird you have access the tri-battlized armor this one is going to be bit tricky to access as you need a karminions power to do so for the red dino ranger you say dino thunder power up you can form the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Mezodon rover and all its modes but you need the shield of triumph to access which has you can access Triassic battlizer mode to access you say battlizer energize, and that is it for the master as the rest of the ranger teams had some kind of handheld device or something like that)

''cool I don't mean to sound mean but I need to go back so my team doesn't find out I am gone so I am going to go now'' naruto said and walking of before he realised something, so he turned back to zordon and asked ''hey zordon do you know any weird cats like creatures''

(unfortunately, there are a few alien races that look cat like) zordon said (but there is a way to find out alpha begin the scan)

[aye yai yai yai this will take a few seconds naruto] alpha said as he scanned naruto

After the scan was done zordon then said (you are facing the fearcats naruto)

''Okay thanks zordon'' naruto said the teleported back to waves and went to sleep

The next morning both teams was out team 7 was training while 8 was on guard duty

''Okay genin you will be training and by doing that you will be tree walking and you will not use your hands '' kakashi said

''umm how can we that sensei'' sakura asked

Before kakashi could say anything, yuzu said ''like this'' before she, haku and naruto went up to a tree then walked up it leaving a fuming Uchiha and an annoyed scarecrow as he didn't teach them a thing yet

''and how do you three know the tree walking exercise'' kakashi demanded

''well in order to know that you need to know that we trained with someone that out ranks you be'' haku replied which infuriated kakashi and the so called Uchiha elite

''Are you making fun of me'' kakashi demanded

''no but naru-kun can do an excellent job at doing that'' yuzu said

''and where did that loser go anyway'' sakura said

''maybe he couldn't stand being in the presence of an elite'' said the so-called elite

Then out of know where you heard naruto say ''and where is this so called elite and for your information, I need to do something that requires real training to master before the week is done as I do not want to die at the hands of the fearcats''

''And what are the fearcats'' sakura asked with a scared tone

''The weird cats like creatures'' naruto replied

The rest of the week passed without muck incident excepted naruto got into an argument with inari now both teams was at the bridge minus naruto as he was back at the house sleeping as he has master the morphing but he has been working himself ragged to master all the battlizer but has mastered only a few of them like the time force the quantum and the dino storm he woke up when he heard a scream he went to the window and saw two bandits holding Tsunami

''so, do we have a bit of fun before we meet up with gato'' said bandit 1

''that is a great idea after al gato never said to go back right after we got her all he said was to bring her to him'' said the second bandit

''You will not be doing any of that'' inari shouted as he run out with a broom

''you have got some spunk kid but that is not enough'' said the second bandit as he walked up to inari with a menacing look

''no run inari and don't look back'' shouted tsunami but it was too late as the bandit was able to reach him when suddenly naruto came though the wall and used his strength to punch the bandit away and went through several trees

naruto then turned to face the other bandit and said ''leave now or face the consequences''

''yeah you don't scare me, and I have a mission to complete so I will be of with the woman now'' came the bandit's reply but he didn't get far as naruto used his speed to give him a punch that knocked him out

Once Tsunami calmed down, she run to her son and gave him a hug then says ''I am so proud of you for what you did inari'' she then turns to naruto before continuing ''thank you so much naruto because of you I still have my son''

''Think nothing after all that's is what heroes do it doesn't matter if they can do the impossible or not as long as they protect and never look or escalate a fight, they will always be heroes well that is what I was taught'' naruto said ''now lets go to the bridge'' as he walks of naruto then remembers the broom then turns to Tsunami and asks ''mind if I borrow that broom''

Tsunami looks at naruto confused and asks ''why do you want to borrow the broom for''

''so, I can get to the bridge faster'' naruto replies

''sure'' Tsunami said even more confused

''Thanks'' Naruto said as he picks up the broom then he throws it and says ''galwit- mysto- aerotan'' and to the surprise of Tsunami and inari it transformed naruto then turned to Tsunami and inari and says ''this is a mystic racer'' then gets on it and the back bit starts to turn then speeds

When naruto got to the bridge he saw haku and yuzu protecting there hurt team mates agents one fearcat while team eight wasn't fairing better and the fearcat was avoiding akamaru the senseis wasn't fairing much better ether as they was facing two fearcats

The fearcat that was facing team 8 was about finish them of so naruto used this speed to get too the team then used force field projection to save the team then turns to kiba who was barely conscious and said ''hey mate how about you get some rest'' then kiba passes out then naruto turn to the fearcat and says hope you want a challenge because I am about to give you one''

The fearcat replies ''the other boy more or less said the same thing but what a disappointment lets see if you fare any better''

Naruto then said ''Ohh I can grantee that I will'' then brought out his master morpher the said time for time force'' the a power coin materialized with the red visor shape on it then morphed in to the red time force ranger then brought out the chrono sabers they slashed at each other then when naruto said ''time strike'' he jumped with his right arm done a circle and a clock appeared the placed his left arm at 3 and his right at 12 then he made a cross which took out the fearcat he the looked at his team and saw all the member was out cold brought out his vortex blaster to take out the fearcat then went to help the senseis who was on their last legs when the fearcats attacked at the same time he jumped in front of the attack and took some major damage then said ''RED BATTLE WARRIOR'' then he put his right hand in the air and then flames started come out of it the flames surrounded him and when the flames went out he was in some kind of armor with a flame pattern he then brought out his battle fire saber and slashed both fearcats and took on of them out the other one managed to survived all of a sudden there was a clapping sound everyone looked to see who it was and saw it was gato

Gato didn't looked impressed and said ''so this is what the great fearcats was a bunch of weak scaredy-cats''

''Hey, we didn't anticipate there belong a power ranger here and they are a pain in the ass to get rid of and besides I still have one more trick up my sleeve'' replied the fearcat who then began to get bigger until it was huge ''how do you like me now''

Naruto know what he needed to do so he brought the chrono morpher up and said ''zordon I think I need the time fliers''

(They are on the way) zordon replied

then all of a sudden there was a tear in the sky then 5 things come out of it then naruto jumped on to one of them said ''time force megazord mode red'' then all 5 fliers done there thing and come together now naruto was standing in the cockpit holding what look like a sword handle he said ''deploy saber'' he moved it to get the feel of it then got the megazord he said ''time force megazord saber'' then the handle he was holding became a mini saber of the megazords and he pulls it out of the stump then said engage and two sabers went to the 3 and 9 precision and the megazord went for the fearcat and slashed it in the torso the two little saber was going to the original position and when it was done the fearcat exploded

the time fliers went home when naruto got on the ground he demorphed and collapsed gato and the senseis saw this and gato sent his mercenaries to kill the blond and anko and Kurenai rush to save the boy but they know they will not make it and kakashi was pleased for he did not have to get his hand dirty but suddenly naruto started to glow three colours green, black and blue then the three colours formed orbs then the orbs formed bodies and the helmets had a pattern which remined everyone of and animal the green one looked like an elephant and it had a mace the black one looked like a bat and had a fan the last one looked like a shark and had a pair of sabers and they protected the boy from the bandits and was about to attack Kurenai and anko when anko said ''wait we are not going to hurt naruto we need to check if he is alright'' which made the spirit ranger relax to let the kunoichi pass but kept alert in case they attacked but true to their word and checked to make sure the boy wasn't in a critical condition the shark went and grab gato so he couldn't do anything then the entire village showed then the shark throw gato to the village who killed him

it has been a week since gato was killed and in that time naruto has just barely recovered when both teams was ready to leave

''so, will you come back and visit'' inari asked naruto who was leaning on haku as he not got all his strength

''Sure, I will'' naruto replied and with that said everyone including robin left waves

''so, what are we going call this bridge'' Tazuna asked

''how about we name it after the boy who gave us hope'' Tsunami said 'the great naruto bridge''

''I like the sound of that'' Tazuna said ''so it is official the great naruto bridge''


	8. Chapter 8

this will be a harem fanfic list will be at the end.

The zords will be a summon contract and still be combining

There will be some major bashing of sasuke, sakura and civilian council Kakashi and some minor bashing of jiraiya

Naruto will have all powers from dino gems from S.P.D and operation overdrive and can use all weapons

''Normal talking''

'' **Kyuubi/** **zen aku/summon/ Animus talking''**

(spirt/divine being talking)

''jutsu/spells''

[mechanicals talking]

It has been a few days since the group left wave and are heading home and naruto still healing due to the amount of damage he took from the fearcats but can walk on his own

The group has been curious about the power that Naruto used to fight the fearcats when Haku turned to Naruto asked ''hey Naruto what was that power you used to defeat those fearcats

Naruto replied ''the power that I used is the morphing power and the megazord powers of the morphing grid''

Yuzu looked at naruto and said ''wait naru you told us that you can't morph''

Naruto took his morpher to show the his girlfriends and said ''this is called a master morpher it has been designed for me'' when he said that Sasuke went to grab it but Anko grabbed it to take a closer look then past it to Haku to take a closer look then past it to her sister who looked at it then past it to Kurenai who did the same then passed it to Robin who looked at the morpher then gave it back to naruto who put it back in his pouch

Sasuke went up to Naruto and said in a demanding tone ''dope give me that thing now''

Naruto just sighed and said ''again with the demanding thing and the last time you did that I believe I said no so that will be my answer''

Over the week nothing really happened excepted Naruto is fully healed and Sasuke demanding the power of the morphing grid and was still demanding the power when the group got back to Konoha after the group got in Naruto turned to the group and said ''I will go on ahead'' and before anyone could say anything he used his red dino gem power and speed off towards the hokage tower

When Naruto got there, he meet with the hokage who was doing the bane of every known kage known as paperwork and said ''hey jiji'' to gain the old man

Hiruzen looked up and said ''ah naruto how are you my boy''

''well I am annoyed'' replied Naruto

''How come my boy'' asked a concerned old man

''because of Sasuke-teme he is demanding I give him the power of the morphing grid and has been for the past week that is the reason I went on ahead of my team, so I don't break one or both of the rules that comes with the power'' replied naruto

''what do you mean by that Naruto'' Hiruzen asked

''typically, there are three rules but as Val has gave me the power for the Uzumaki clan there are two but unlike normal clan powers non-clan members can use them then there will be three laws'' Naruto explained

''Do you mind telling me the rules'' asked the old man

''the first two rules are for the clan the rule one is never use the power for personal gain, rule two is never escalate a fight unless you opponent leaves you with no other option and the third rule is for the non-clan members that specific relics chooses or if Zordon finds them worthy or meet a requirement and that rule is never revile your ranger identity to non-ranger members'' Naruto explained

''do you mind going in to depth about specific relics chooses'' asked the confused hokage

''sure I don't mind from what I understand is that some of the power you can't choose them they choose you like the sabers that we got from Mirinoi'' Hiruzen remembered that trip due to the Galactabeast ''the animal crystals'' Naruto pulls a red marble and handed it to his grandfather figure who looks at it and sure there was a lion in it then hands it back to the boy ''and the dino gems'' Naruto explained

''what about the requirement'' asked Hiruzen

''just as it says it need something in particular like DNA to use the chrono morphers but Val-chan said not to worry about that and the samuraizers should be past down to parent to oldest child but yet again Val-chan said not to worry about that the sunglasses you need to know Pai Zhuq, or the order of the Claw which was a secretive school that fights with one's animal spirit, for the ninja morphers you needed to attend the wind or thunder ninja school which was just as secretive Pai Zhuq'' explained Naruto but before he could finished the door opened to revile the group that he had left behind

''greetings hokage-sama we are here to debrief about the mission to the mysterious island'' Kakashi began after team 7 gave their mission report the about the mysterious island then going to help team 8 and tried to make sasuke look good then Kurenai gave her about the mission to defend the bridge builder

The hokage looked at team 7 and stroked his beard ''okay you all can go except Naruto, Haku and Yuzu I need to talk to them privately'' when everyone left the old man went to the wall and open the secret passage way that he had asked the goddess to make then turned to the trio and said ''please come with me as Zordon had asked to meet with you two and to speak to all of you'' and pointed at the twins then the group went to meet with Zordon

Once the passage way was closed Naruto asked ''hey jiji do you know what Zordon wanted to speak to us about''

''no sorry I don't'' lied Hiruzen as Zordon had asked him to lie

When the group got to the command centre Haku and Yuzu was shocked to see the big head and all the tech

Zordon saw that they had arrived and said (greeting haku and to you as well yuzu allow me to introduce myself, I was an interdimensional being zordon from the planet eltar)

Haku was the first one to snap out of the shock then she nudge her sister the said ''it is nice to meet you zordon but why are we here''

(I will tell you when alpha 5 summons the rest) Zordon said

Hiruzen was shocked by this asked Zordon ''what do you mean the rest'' just as he said that there was nine beams of light when the light there was a dogpile of woman and they were Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao, Kushina, Tsunade, Robin

After everyone got up Tsunade noticed where they were turned to Zordon and said ''hey Zordon do you mind telling us why we are here''

(of cause Tsunade you are here because the world needs you to protect it as team eight almost lost their lives, they underestimated them if it wasn't for team seven accepting the assistance mission then you wouldn't have the capable ninjas you now as they can be way too powerful and if the powerful races are coming here then we need to be prepared) zordon explained

''And how do we do that'' asked Yugao

(Simple you all have the power of the morphing grid) Zordon explained

''wait how you can you give us the power of a clan'' Hana asked

'' **simple the power of the morphing grid has not always been with the Uzumaki's''** came a voice that only four know and all saw a boy about ten years of age

''hey Kite, how are you and why are you here'' Naruto asked

'' **I am good thanks for asking Naruto and I am here to help Zordon with potential rangers''** Said Kite then with the help with Zordon explained what was going on and what needs to be done

''So, let me get this straight you want to give us the same power the Naruto can use so we can defend the planet from aliens races that might or might not want to conquer our planet'' asked Anko

(yes, that is what we want you to do, now then can Kushina, Yugao, Kurenai, Hana, Anko please step forward'' said people did so ''You have been chosen to form an elite team to protect the planet each of you will be given access power drown from ancient animals'' then as if by magic the five of the had belt buckle ''behold the keys to you power, those are the power morphers when in danger that is not of the planet rise them to the sky calling the your dinosaurs and you will morph into a formidable fighting force known to one and all as the power ranger as power rangers you will have access to a universe of power and will command a fleet of fight machines called zords Kushina bold and powerful you shall command the tyrannosaurus Dinozord that turns into the red dragon Thunderzord Yugao clever and brave you shall command the mastodon Dinozord that turns into the lion Thunderzord Kurenai graceful and smart the pterodactyl Dinozord that turns into the firebird Thunderzord shall be yours Hana patient and wise you shall command the might triceratops Dinozord that turns into the unicorn Thunderzord Anko fearless and agile the sabretooth tiger that turns into the griffin Thunderzord will be under your command just as the five of you work together so does your zords when you need help you need only to turn the power of the Dinozords which will come together to mighty megazords and the thunder megazord now if you five please with Naruto he will perform the ceremony that will let you use the ninja zords and I will give the rest there powers) Zordon explained and the group went with Naruto who know the layout as he left shadow clones to explore when he was on the mission to wave when the group left Zordon then continued (now can Tsunade, Robin Haku and Yuzu please step for word unlike the first group of rangers they have six zord and most will have two or three types of zords you four will have access to two sets so please look be and take one of the crystals that is behind you) when the four had pick the crystal the crystal floated above them glowing a different colour the one above Tsunade glowed green, the one above Robin was blue, the one above Haku glowed yellow and the one above Haku was pink (the crystal that you are now in possession of is called the zeo crystal which you to morph into the zeo rangers) just like with the power morphers there was a pair of scraps appeared on everyone waists (the zeo morphers will bestow upon you power beyond your imagination and when in danger connect the two strapped morpher and call your colour Haku from this moment on you will be known as zeo ranger one pink Haku you will be known as zeo ranger two yellow Robin you will be known zeo ranger three blue and Tsunade the power of zeo ranger four green belongs to you)

Tsunade noticed something and asked ''hey Zordon this pedestal looked like is has five crystals how come there are only four crystals''

(that is an excellent question my dear we had already used the zeo ranger five red crystal to form the master morpher for Naruto as it was part of the deal, I made with the goddess you call kami)

Haku let her curiosity got the best of her and asked ''Zordon what is the zeo crystal anyway''

Zordon answered (another excellent question the zeo crystal an extremely powerful crystal which has enormous amounts of energy that is getting stronger with the passage of time and as Tsunade had noticed it has five sub crystals)

Meanwhile the group just arrived in the ritual area which was outside, and the area looked like ancient ruins when Hana says ''wow''

Kushina says ''amazing''

Hana asked ''what is this place Naruto''

Naruto replies ''these are the ancient ruins of the ninjetti temple that Val transported from the distant planet of Phaedos and the best part is thanks to the old man and Val-chan this area is part of the Uzumaki compound and nobody can see it thanks to root core ''

Sometime the five was standing around one side of a fire with Naruto doing some preparation on the other side then poured some powder into his hands then walked up to the fire the said ''buried deep within each of us is an animal spirit waiting to be released close your eyes and looked deep inside'' everyone looked at each other unsure but did so anyway then Naruto blow the powder towards each one the fire seemed to roar in to life and grow the where the smoke changed in to powder and the powder went to the group and there clothing the fire died down then everyone looked at there new clothing and noticed that they are the same colour but they looked more like ninjas and they looked to see what there medallion where then then took there hoods and masks off then Naruto walked up to Anko and speaks in a serious tone ''Anko you are the bear fierce and unstoppable'' then walks up to his mother and speaks in a serious tone Kushina powerful, smart, you are the might ape'' the walks up to Hana and speaks in a serious tone ''Hana, you are the wolf cunning and swift'' then walks over to Kurenai and speaks in a serious tone ''agile Kurenai light as a feather you are the crane'' when Naruto walk up to Yugao he sees she has a down cast look and speaks with care ''Yugao… Yugao what's wrong''

Which she replies in a downcast voice ''I'm a frog''

Which Naruto scoff then says ''yes, a frog like the one you kiss to get a handsome prince thought for me it should be to get a beautiful princess'' then he gave her a kiss on the lips which got her to smile then walks up to a platform turns around and tells the group ''before we head back you need to know to be in harmony with a sacred animal spirit is to have the force of the ninjetti to those who are ninjetti anything is possible now that is out of the way lets go back''

Kurenai looked at Naruto and asked him ''hey Naruto how do you know all this stuff''

''shortly after I had started journey Val came to me one night and did what was called a data bump basically what that meant was, she gave me all the knowledge of the morphing grid like how to access it and how to do all the rituals for it. Funny but that was the same time that she gave the power that the overdrive ranger used also gave me the DNA of an alien race called a Mercurian''

''So, what is a Mercurian anyway'' asked Hana

'' Mercurians are a near-humans race, so they are appear nearly identical to humans and they have the ability to turn into mercury'' Naruto explained and demonstrated then they was at the door and says ''well here we are ready for the rest of the introduction of the power of the morphing grid'' which got the girls to laugh the six of them walked thought the door the Naruto says not too loudly with his arm in the are '' hi honey I'm home'' which got everyone to laugh

(Now then apart from Kushina and Tsunade who needs to follow two laws as they are Uzumaki everyone else needs to follow all three laws of the morphing grid)

''And what are the laws of the morphing grid'' asked robin

'' **The laws that everyone must obey or lose the protection of the power first never use your power for personal gain second never escalate a battle unless your opponent forces you to and finely keep you rangers identity a secret''** explained kite

''We will do it seeing Naruto take on those fearcats and ending up in that state because he had no help not sure if Kurenai-sensei and Anko-sensei felt the same but me and Yuzu felt helpless as we were powerless to help the man we fell in love with end in that position was unbearable'' haku says which Yuzu, Robin, Kurenai and Anko agreed and being like sis Yugao and Hana agreed and as for Kushina and Tsunade agreed because it sounded like a big adventure and maybe a little bit was because it was their families honour know

'' **okay now that is done, I will go home and rest a bit before continuing the search for more** **potential rangers''** Kite said

Before Kite could go Hiruzen stopped him with a ''please wait Kite was it'' gaining a nod from said boy ''well in two month we are holding a promotion exam which allows other village to enter this village so with yours and Zordon approval I was thinking that we could let the other kage know about the potential threat and maybe choose some of their ninjas to join the ranger ranks''

Zordon and Kite shared the same look and after a couple of minutes Zordon spoke (you propose a good so please give us sometime to talk it over)

Hiruzen then looked relived and said ''that is only fair as this is a series matter'' and with that Kite disappeared then the old man went back to the office saying in a frustrated tone ''okay then back to the bane of the kage that is paperwork''

''Hey old man why don't you get shadow clones to do it'' Naruto shouted with out thought of the consequences that was to come as for most of the night all you heard was a steady banging sound

(now the back to business naruto I need you to go and get the Corona Aurora for me) Zordon asked then with a quick teleport he was back in only a mater of minutes

''okay Zordon what do you need me to do with the Corona Aurora'' asked Naruto

(I need you to revert Tsunade back in to her prime) Zordon said

''And how can a crown do that Zordon'' Tsunade asked the sudden there was a golden light and when the light died down the stood a man in what appeared to be golden armor

(because the Corona Aurora is not a normal crown the Corona Aurora powerful to make mankind tremble at the mention of its name, powerful enough to destroy all life and also capable of restore it) said the figure

''okay and who are you'' Tsunade asked

(I am the guardian of the Corona Aurora and my name is Sentinel Knight) said Sentinel Knight he then took the Corona Aurora from Naruto and then he placed it on her head then her body seem to glow then the glow died down the genjitsu was destroyed and she looked like she did in her late twenties

And that is a rap

Rika (fem kyuubi) (joined)

Anko (joined)

Kurenai (joined)

Hana (joined)

Yugao (joined)

Fem haku (joined)

Koyuki

Kushina

Yuzu (oc haku twin) (joined)

Valkyrie (fem kami) (joined)

Mikoto

Tsunade

Shizune

Nico robin (one piece) (joined)


	9. Chapter 9

this will be a harem fanfic list will be at the end.

The zords will be a summon contract and still be combining

There will be some major bashing of sasuke, sakura and civilian council Kakashi and some minor bashing of jiraiya

Naruto will have all powers from dino gems from S.P.D and operation overdrive and can use all weapons

''Normal talking''

'' **Kyuubi/** **zen aku/summon/ Animus talking''**

(spirt/divine being talking)

''jutsu/spells''

[mechanicals talking]

It has been two months since Zordon with the help of Animus had chosen people to hold the power coins and the zeo crystal and both teams have been training and have master their weapons and their zords both individually zords and the megazords and Naruto has mastered all the battlizers and also taught everyone how to drive and is teaching them the mechanics behind the bike, cars and tracks

In the hokage's office the hokage briefing was jonin senseis on the upcoming event ''now as we all know the chunnin exams is next month so which teams will be in in the chunnin exams'' and Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai stepped forward and nominated their teams but team 7 got separated normal team 7 was Sasuke Sakura and a new guy called Sai and team 11 under Anko was Haku Yuzu and Naruto ''now can everyone who did not nominate please go so we can continue this meeting'' when everyone left Hiruzen continue ''okay then we have quite a few villages coming the sand the mist the rock and the cloud just to name a few''

Kurenai stepped forward and said ''are you sure letting the rock and cloud come is a good idea hokage-sama the cloud tried to kidnap a Hyuga a few years ago and the rock last time I checked still hated us for what happened in the last war''

The old man replied ''That's what I thought but cloud assures me there will be no foul play this time and the rock just has some one that want to see some that lives in the village and also promises me they will not start any thing and we are also the daimyō of snow/spring also wants to visit now you are all dismissed''

The next day at training ground 7 we find team 7 with Anko and Kakashi just turned up in an almost chipper way and with and pale boy that and seem to be confused about his gender then said ''oaky team for the next month you will be training for the chunnin exams and so Haku Yuzu and Naruto you will be team 11 for that month under Anko'' then team 11 went off to their training ground ''and as for us I will like to introduce you to sai he will be the third member of team seven''

Time skip 3 weeks

Over the past three week nothing really happened for team 11 except doing missions and miner training it is the day before the exams ad Naruto is playing with Konohamaru and friends playing ninja when they was interrupted by a pink haired banshee who said ''how pathetic a ninja playing ninja just t proof just how pathetic you are baka''

Before Naruto could say anything Konohamaru ask ''hey boss is she one of your girlfriends''

Naruto gave Konohamaru a light punch on his head and replied ''no I don't date pink haired howler monkeys and I thought you was smarter than that Konohamaru''

After a few moments the boy said ''your right I am sorry boss and look at that big forehead'' before Konohamaru could say anything else he sensed he should run so he looked behind him and saw the pink howler monkey with a look that meant she was going to hurt him badly then he legged it with a pink blur following him

When Naruto was about to walk away when he heard ''hey watch it brat'' so he decided to check what all the commotion was about was when he got there, he saw a male with paint on and a blond and both wear sand headband and the male was holding Konohamaru

The blond walked up to the male and said ''hey Kankuro better stop before he finds out''

The now identified Kankuro replied ''relax Temari Gaara is off killing something''

Naruto took out the dragon dagger then turn invisible then snuck up on Kankuro when he got right behind him he placed the dragon dagger at the boys throat at the same time turning visible then said ''put the boy down'' then looked up the tree not to far from them then shouted ''and how about you come down here and introduce yourself''

''dope you already know me put I can indulge you as I am an elite'' Sasuke said as he jumped down from the tree''

''Ohh you was up there too must have missed that must have had my emo radar on a low setting'' Naruto said which infuriated the Uchiha then looked back up at the tree and said ''any day now''

''dope I was the only one up there'' came an arrogant reply then he felt something hit him when he looked it was sand then looked around and a red head with a gourd shocked that he couldn't sense him

The red head said ''Who are you''

Sasuke thinking the boy was talking to him said ''I am Sasuke Uchiha''

''Not you'' the red head boy said before pointing at Naruto and said ''you because mother is telling me to be wary of you and at the same time, she wants your blood''

Naruto replied ''isn't it polite to introduce yourself first''

''I am Gaara'' said the know identified boy

''Nice to meet you Gaara I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am sorry about my semi teammate he keeps on forgetting he is an exile Uchiha'' Naruto said

''what do you mean'' asked Gaara

''how about I don't tell you instead I tell you that I can fix your seal so the one tailed doesn't torment you and you look like you need a nap'' Naruto said

''how did you know and why help me'' asked Gaara

''the answer is simple I used to be a jinchūriki of the nine tailed, so I know the pain of being alone'' Naruto replied leaving the sand trio shocked

''Surely there must be more to it than that'' asked Temari

''well you are cautious about this'' Haku who turned up a little while ago as she was looking for Naruto as he was training

''of cause I am he is my brother and how do we know he will not cause more harm than good'' Temari reasoned

Haku was about to reply when Naruto put his hand up to stop her then said ''I understand that about that you wary of my action towards your brother, but you are right there is another reason but unfortunately I can't tell you why but let's say I made promise to someone''

''Are you sure that this will help me if I go though with it'' Gaara asked

''Yes, it will help you'' Naruto replied

''can you please let him think about it and what do you want in return'' asked Kankuro

''sure, he can just go to the hokage's office and asked for me just let me know two days before the exam as for what I want that is simple I just want him to be friendly and not have a look that says I am going to kill you well see ya later as I am late for training'' Naruto said before running of with Haku to their training ground

After Anko training Naruto was heading to the hokage office to let the old man know that the sand had sent there jinchūriki and about the deal he had made with them when he got there, he was surprized to see the sand siblings already there in the office along with all the teams from outside the village

''ahh just the person I needed'' said the hokage

''So, what do you need me to do old man'' asked Naruto

''well my boy the council decided now to have a meeting and normally I would show the other village team to where they will be staying so could you do that'' replied Hiruzen

''sure, leave it to me'' Naruto said then the hokage handed him a piece of paper with the hotels where they will be staying

After some time, most of the teams was at the hotels that they will be staying now Naruto only had the sand team he turned to Gaara and said ''so have you put some thought to what I said earlier''

''I have, and I will take it'' Gaara replied

''okay first lets show you the hotel you will be staying in then I will take you to my place so I can sort the seal out but you should know that it won't be pleasant and you will be out of it after and you will need help but luckily the hotel is near to my home'' Naruto said then showed them the hotel and got them settled in then the group of four went to the Uzumaki residence

When the got to Naruto's home the moment he walk though the door he was tackled be Rika who said '' **welcome back Naru-kun** '' she then looked up and saw that he had brought compony then she tackled Gaara in to a hug while shouting **''Shukaku so nice of you to visit how have you been''** which shocked the sand trio as Gaara's defences didn't do anything to stop her hug

After five minutes of trying of getting Rika off of Gaara and Naruto told Rika what he told the sand sibling, Gaara turned to the vixen and asked ''how do you know the one-tails and why didn't my sand stop you''

'' **both of your answers will be answered in a minute''** was Rika's reply before she turned to his siblings and said **''both of you place a hand on his head''** points to Gaara **''and push you chakra into him''** once she said that everyone place a hand on his head and pushed their chakra into him the everyone's world went dark when they woke up they was in the middle of a dessert just outside a cave everyone went in and only to find an ancient tomb with strange marking on the walls that look like monsters and there was some that Naruto recognized and a corridor that was just big enough for one person to go at a time so Naruto went first followed by Rika then Temari and lastly Kankuro after what felt like ten minutes the group of four come to an ancient looking dungeon Rika walk u to the bars then yelled out '' **hello anybody home''** then a pair of eyes opened

After a couple of minutes they heard a soft female panicky voice coming from inside the cage **''hello please no more''**

Naruto looked at Rika as if to tell her that she is doing all the talking as she is family; she gave a slight nod as if she understood then walked up to the bars again then said **'' now is that any way to treat family Suzuka''**

After the one tailed heard her name she instantly calmed and looked at her compony and saw the siblings of her current container Naruto and lastly her nine tailed sister then squealed as she turned human **''Rika it is so good to see you after a couple of century's how are you and how are you here''**

'' **sorry Suzuka but I am not here for small talk we can do that later if all go well we are here on business so where can you point us to Gaara as Naruto has a plan but need to talk you and Gaara''** Rika replied which Suzuka point the to another corridor that is larger then the one they come in with and the group of four went down the passage way it wasn't long before they heard two set of voices one belonged to Gaara the other only Temari and Kankuro know and then they run leaving Naruto and Rika slightly confused the run to catch up to them once they got there they saw Temari and Kankuro cradling a crying Gaara and a mad looking monk who Naruto know who he was as the Shinigami want his soul as he had pissed her of too many time as he has found a way to cheat death be sending his soul in to a child and taking them over

When the monk was about to strike Temari Naruto rush to grab his waist and said '' Temari and Kankuro take Gaara to Suzuka while I have a chat with this monk and Rika tell them the plan and what will happen if they go through with it'' Temari and Kankuro nodded and placed Gaara on Kankuro's back and left as fast as they could and Rika following behind them then Naruto turned to the monk and said ''greeting Hao you have been a pain in the ass for gami-chan haven't you'' and before Hao said anything a seal appeared behind him then everything turned cold as a ashen grey bony hand came though the seal and grabbed Hao round his neck and dragged him though the seal then Naruto went to meet with the others when he got there Rika just as Rika finished the made his presences known by saying ''so you now know what need to be done''

Everyone jumped and looked around to see Naruto then Gaara said ''yes should me and Suzuka go thought with it we will both be come an hanyou as I give Suzuka half of my humanity and Suzuka gives me half of her demonic being''

Naruto looks at Gaara and says ''yes that is what will happen as you are not going to survive otherwise but you will get a twin sister if you do go through with it''

Gaara was surprized said ''what do you mean by that''

''Well if you both go though with it you will become siblings'' Naruto replied

''no, the other thing you said if we go though with it'' Gaara said#

''Oh that well it is yours and Suzuka choice and the reason I brought Temari and Kankuro here is because this will affect them so me and Rika will be on the other side of the room and let you four discuss it'' Naruto turned a to walk to the other side when he remembered something looked at Suzuka and said ''Hey Suzuka forgot to ask what will you do once you are free''

Suzuka looked at Naruto and said '' **that is easy I will go back and do my duty and guard the tomb of the demon queen, Queen Bansheera and show Gaara the duty as well as it will be his duty if we do go thought with it''** which surprized Naruto but he held the questions back that was forming in his head then went to join Rika

After about fifteen minutes Gaara come up and said ''we have decided to go through with it''

Naruto looked at Gaara with a serious look and said ''are you one percent about this as once it is done you can not go back you will be stuck as a hanyou for the rest of the shinobi era and beyond and you will have the same duty as Suzuka so you might have to leave you village''

''yes, I understand all that and we accept it'' Gaara replied

''okay lets get out of here then'' Naruto said then Naruto, Rika, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro started to fade then they woke up in real world Temari and Kankuro got up then started to fell woozy leant on the wall and Naruto and Rika gently grabbed them and guided them to the living room then Naruto showed Gaara to a spear room that had a double bed in the looked at Gaara and said ''I will not lie you this will be some of the most excruciating pain you have ever experience so I am going to ask you to lay on the bed and I will tie you to the bed and then I will gag you and I am not sure how long the progress will take''

''okay lets get started then'' Gaara said

After five minutes of prepping Gaara was now securely tied to the bed with a gag and Naruto standing at the side with a summarizer looked at Gaara and said ''okay you are set one last chance are you sure you want to continue with this'' which Gaara replied with a nod then Naruto then asked ''Are you ready to start'' which got another nod and Naruto then brought up the summarizer then started to drew a kenji in the air once the kenji was done Naruto then swiped the summarizer then the sign went to Gaara once the sign touched him it disappeared then Gaara started to scream but thanks to the gag it was muffled after about an hour Gaara started to quieted down and a body started to form next to him the body looked after five minutes the body was complete it looked just like Gaara but was the a female with long red hair h sized breast with perky pink nipple nice slender frame with narrow hips and red bush just above her pink pussy


	10. Chapter 10

this will be a harem fanfic list will be at the end.

The zords will be a summon contract and still be combining

There will be some major bashing of sasuke, sakura and civilian council Kakashi and some minor bashing of jiraiya

Naruto will have all powers from dino gems from S.P.D and operation overdrive and can use all weapons

''Normal talking''

'' **Demons/** **zen aku/summon/Animus talking''**

(spirt/divine being talking)

''jutsu/spells''

[mechanicals talking]

It was the day after he freed Suzuka from her imprisonment and Naruto was in the forest as he got a message telling him to be here

 **Flashback**

Naruto walked out the guest room walked to the living room then said ''okay Temari, Kankuro the process is done they both will be out of it for the most part of tomorrow so if you want I will show you the room that they are in then give you the rooms on ether side of the room okay''

Temari said ''that is great thanks for helping my brother'' then she and Kankuro followed Naruto to their rooms

Naruto said ''think nothing of it after all is I did it because I had made a promise to free the bijuu''

''but still you didn't have to do that as soon as we met you could have got to know us first'' Kankuro stated

''okay here we are your rooms and see you in the morning'' Naruto said then headed to his own room once he was there, he saw a note on his desk

the note said

come meet me in the clearing in the forest in the morning we need to talk V

Naruto was about to go to sleep when he remembered something, he then touch his communicator then in a beam of red light he was of

About five minutes later he landed in the shrine on the Animarium princess Shayla who was in the pond sensed that there was someone was outside she decide to go and greet them then a light blue orb shot out the turned in to the princess and when she saw that it was Naruto then asked ''hello Naruto what can I do for you''

''hey, I need to speak to Animus about something so have you seen him'' Naruto asked

Shayla thought for a moment then said '' I do believe he is by the lake in animal forms''

''thanks mother see you later'' Naruto shouted as run to the lake when he there he saw the of Black Lion, Blue Condor, Saw Shark, Brown Buffalo and Yellow Jaguar just lazing around when Naruto got closer he shouted ''yo Animus mind combining as I need a word with you''

the five animals got up then combined into animus then the deity-like zord looked at Naruto the said **''how may I be of service Naruto''**

''I know you was there when the old sage fought the ten tailed beast but did you know that he created the bijuu as well'' Naruto asked

'' **yes I knew he created the nine bijuu what does that have to do with anything''** Animus asked

''Well a couple of hours ago I freed the one tailed but when I asked her what she would do as soon as she saw free'' Naruto said

'' **so, what has this got to with anything''** Animus asked confused at to where this was going

''she said that she will be going back to the tomb of the demons'' Naruto stated

'' **so, if you recall the bijuu are not really demons they are the regents of the ten tails''** Animus says

''that may be true, but it is the tomb that made me think that all the bijuu aren't who we think they are as she said that she will be guarding the tomb of queen Bansheera'' Naruto stated

Animus being caught by surprised **''are you sure it was the tomb of queen Bansheera''**

''Yes and judging by how you reacted you didn't know why old man sage created the bijuu'' Naruto said

'' **This is the first I'm hearing of it and you are thinking that the bijuu was created to guard the prisons or the ranger bases aren't you''** animus said

''you can't deny the possibility that it might be true but yes yes I am'' Naruto said

'' **you are right the possibility being there after all I did tell him but alas the only people are himself and the gods and me not knowing o simple thought that it had something to do with not wanting the ten tailed running around again now back home with you''** Animus said

''don't worry I only come here to talk about the bijuu then going home as it appears that Valkyrie want to talk though I am wandering why she is summoning me and not just show up like she normally does'' Naruto wandered as he walked to the shrine ''we better say bye to mother'' then Naruto said by to Shayla then teleported back home then went to sleep

 **End of Flashback**

Naruto got to the clearing and was about to relax when there was a bright golden light when the light died down it revealed Valkyrie in one of her usual get Naruto hot and bothered outfits as she was wearing just a plain white shirt that did not hide her tits and I stops just below her tight little ass when she sat down she sat right opposite Naruto and didn't bother to close or cross her leg and Naruto saw she wasn't wearing any panties so he got a good look at her tight pale pink pussy that he almost lost control of his urges plough it into oblivion but he manage by a the skin of his teeth he manage to control his urges by saying ''so Val why have you called me here to talk and not at home''

Valkyrie looked at Naruto with a blush and said (well you see in about a month time your sex drive will be heightened as you will be going into something called a rutting phase and you will want to fuck any lady you see weather she like it or not and you will want to kill any male that get near you as your temper will be a hair line trigger)

''so basically, I will be hornier then I already am and you sitting like that isn't helping so how do I deal with this'' Naruto said

Valkyrie who had a mischievous smirk said (Firstly that sums it up secondly that is that idea why I am sitting like this and lastly let you hokage that you need a week of as well as your mates as by the end of the second day you would have reach you limit and would have gone for the first sexy lady you see now then I have to go places to go and people to see)

Naruto started to walk back to the village after couple of minutes as he needed to let it sink once he was back at the gate to get in to the Village he passed with little hassle then went straight to the hokage tower to talk to the old hokage about his massive problem that will happen in a months' time

When he got to the tower, he saw team 7 leaving the tower he tried to get passed unnoticed but Sasuke manage to spot him and Sasuke said ''what are you doing here dope''

Naruto took a deep breath then said ''if you must know teme I am here to see the hokage and talk to him about something important''

Sakura said ''what's that you finally realized that you would never be as good as my Sasuke-kun and now you want to quit''

''if I was as good as your precious Susgay-kun I would be shit and now it is not'' Naruto said and before and anyone could say anything Naruto run up the stairs and phased though the door then he went to the office when he got to the door he asked the receptionist ''hi the old man is busy''

The receptionist looked up and said ''no he shouldn't be but I will find out'' she then push a button on the desk radio then said ''lord hokage Naruto is here to see you should I let him in''

''Yes, you can sent him in'' came the hokage's voice on the radio

The receptionist looked up then said ''you can go though''

''thanks'' Naruto said to the receptionist the went into the office and said ''hey jiji we need to talk''

The old man looked at the boy before him and said ''does this have anything to do with what will happen next month'' when he saw the look on Naruto's face he said ''I have been watching you since the gate guards said that you went out the gate and you can have the week of and so can your girlfriends after all the last thing I need is you raping someone or killing someone that annoys you''

''Thank you, old man that saves me one embarrassment, now I have to tell the girls that they have a week of next month'' Naruto says as he walks out the office and heads home and while he heads home he brings his waist communicator up to his face then says ''hello girls can you all hear me''

''Haku here I am with Yuzu what do you need Naru-kun'' came Haku' voice

''what do you need'' Kurenai said

''what's up'' Anko replied

''what's wrong'' Hana said

''Do you need anything'' says Yugao

''Robin here what up'' Robin replied

''Need anything'' Kushina asked

''are you in trouble'' asked Tsunade

''Yes I am fine just need to talk to Rika, Haku, Yuzu, Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao, Robin later on to night you can join if you want Kushina, Tsunade and it is important'' Naruto said just as Naruto said that he was summon to the command centre then without looking said ''hey Zordon what can I do for you'' and then the looked around and saw that they had company an oldish looking man with dark hair and waring mostly black with gold trimmings then said hello my name is Naruto what can I do for you''

The man said ''greeting Naruto I am Trey of triforia and I have been looking for a suitable place to leave my golden power staff then I got word from a being calling himself the sentinel knight saying that he know all about what I wanted to do so he brought me here and I had a chat with Zordon and he told me a lot about you so will you look after my staff''

''sur I don't mind looking after your staff, but I want to know why you are hiding it in the first place'' Naruto replied

''you are a sharp one aren't you okay there is a force on my home planet looking for it and I fear that I am not strong enough to defeat it and when the sentinel knight told me about the perfect place I couldn't pass it up and my children are not worthy of the power and I am not as young as I used to be'' answered Trey

''Okay you can leave it here'' Naruto said

Then Trey turned to Zordon then said ''okay bring in the person that you believe is worthy to be the gold zeo ranger'' then there was a beam of light and once the light disperse there stood Mikoto Uchiha

Mikoto looked around then said with a panicky tone ''what's going on and where am I''

Naruto walk up to Mikoto then said ''easy Miko-chan take it easy you are in a secret place and you have been selected to hold great power the same power that your son is after''

Trey looked at Naruto then said ''you know her Naruto''

''I do her son tried to kill her because he want the power that you and I process'' Naruto said

 **Flashback**

It was an average day for Naruto was a Primary teacher that will not teach him anything and one teammate demanding he give him the power of the morphing grid as it will be wasted on someone like him and his pink haired slut agreeing with him but Naruto kept on saying no and Naruto know that Sasuke couldn't do anything about lying about the power because of his mother Mikoto who was Best friends with Kushina and will not do anything to break it as so on his way home and with his enhance hearing he heard a scream and so with his super speed he run off towards the screaming and once he got there he saw Mikoto lying in a pool of her own blood with several cuts and stabs and she was barely breathing with several blank masked anbu so he turned invisible the went behind each of the anbu and slice their throats open then all the anbu was dead Naruto picked the lady up then teleported home then shouted ''hey Tsunade I need you in here now you two Shizune''

Once the two females was in the room followed by the rest Kushina cried and said ''who done this''

''I have I suspicions but I have no prove as I killed all the attackers then grabbed her then teleported here'' Naruto said

''Who do you think did it then Naruto'' Kurenai said

''there is only one person who will gain anything if Mikoto dies'' Naruto said

''Sasuke'' said everyone and they know why he is the suspect as he want the power the Naruto has but Mikoto has been stopping him

About five minutes later Tsunade came out and said in a glum tone ''she didn't make it''

Naruto punched the wall and he didn't realise he used his super strength and coursed the entire house to shake the he remembered something he then snapped his fingers then teleported away which made everyone present confused the once he teleported back they saw he was holding a crown then looked at him and before anyone can say anything he said ''all you need to know is that this crown can save Mikoto'' he then went over to Mikoto the looked at Haku and Yuzu and asked the ''can you two please hold her up'' which they did then Naruto then placed the crown on top of Mikoto's head the crown started to glow as well as all her wounds then they started to heal then once the light died down Mikoto opened her eyes then Naruto took the crown then Kushina jumped on her and gave her a big bear hug then Naruto said ''now I need all of you to keep your mouth shut about this crown'' and everyone agreed

 **End of flashback**

''I see then how can you trust her with golden staff'' Trey said to Zordon

(I have watched her since that day, and she has kept her word and I do believe that is trust enough don't you and she has been keeping her power-hungry son from the power) Zordon said

''I suppose you are right about that'' then walked up to Mikoto then says ''Listen Mikoto you have been selected to hold great power I will not force you to do it is your choice''

Mikoto then looks at Naruto and asks ''does Kushina have this power''

''yes, she does she has dad it for about a month now but don't be mad at her it is because of one of the laws even though she doesn't have to follow it she does'' Naruto replied

Mikoto looks at Trey then said ''I will do it''

Trey walks up to Mikoto while saying ''Are you ready to receive the power of the gold ranger''

Mikoto took a deep breath then said ''I am and truly honoured''

Trey then stood in front of Mikoto then raised the staff and said '' gift of power take flight Mikoto the golden power staff is now yours''

Mikoto the took the staff just under the symbol then the symbol and Mikoto's hand glowed gold then golden glow from symbol then went to Mikoto's face once the transfer was done Mikoto now stood in a black suit with gold armor

(now Mikoto you must now follow the same laws that the others or lose the protection of the power first never use your power for personal gain second never escalate a battle unless your opponent forces you to and finely keep you rangers identity a secret) Zordon said

''okay now this is all done can I go Gaara said he needed to tell me something said Naruto who then teleported back home

When Naruto got home, he was greeted by Rika with a big hug then he said ''hey Rika do you know where Gaara is''

''I do believe he is in the garden with his brother and sister getting to know Suzuka'' Rika replied

Naruto then headed to the garden when he got there he saw a happy site one that he hated to disturb and Gaara seem happy talking with Temari and Kankuro all of whom seemed to be getting to know Suzuka he took a deep breath then step forward and said ''hey guys you wanted to talk to me about something''

Gaara greets Naruto and says **''Ahh Naruto yes we do you see as you have done something for me, I need to tell you that there will be an invasion during the chunnin exams''**

Naruto looked shocked then says ''okay then lets go and tell the hokage then'' then he says ''ulthe zazare'' the him and the sand siblings disappeared the relocated in the hokage's office then he says ''hey hokage jiji we might have a slight problem in the future''

''what do you mean my boy'' said the old man

''I believe it would be a better if I let them tell you'' Naruto said and points to the group of four

'' **hey don't look at me I have no idea about the upcoming invasion''** said Suzuka

''explain now'' the hokage ordered

'' **well you see hokage-sama the Kazekage for reasons we don't know formed an alliance with sound and plans to attack in the last part of the exams''** Gaara says

''thanks child but why tell us knowing that we will try and stop it'' Hiruzen asked

Gaara took a deep breath then began to explained **''well to simple put Naruto has given me something I had wanted but had given up on a long time ago and that is piece of mind you see I not only had the Suzuka here''** point to Suzuka **''sealed inside of me I also had a soul of a mad monk that not only terrorized me but also made Suzuka take me over and made her do terrible things to the village and its people''**

''well thank you for the information Gaara I will begin to make plans now'' said Hiruzen then made a comment ''oh and Naruto I heard about the meeting you are going to have later good luck''

In harem Rika (fem kyuubi), Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao, Fem haku, Yuzu (oc haku twin) Valkyrie (fem kami), Nico robin (one piece)

Going to join Koyuki, Kushina, Mikoto, Tsunade, Shizune


	11. Chapter 11

this will be a harem fanfic list will be at the end.

The zords will be a summon contract and still be combining

There will be some major bashing of sasuke, sakura and civilian council Kakashi and some minor bashing of jiraiya

Naruto will have all powers from dino gems from S.P.D and operation overdrive and can use all weapons

''Normal talking''

'' **Demons/** **zen aku/summon/Animus talking''**

(spirt/divine being talking)

''jutsu/spells''

[mechanicals talking]

It is the evening when the sand siblings told the Hokage about the upcoming invasion and now we find Naruto outside his home about to have a meeting with his girls and maybe a future girls nervous beyond believe so he took a deep breath then he went in and saw other rangers minus Mikoto already there sitting in the living room waiting for him so he took to the centre of the room then said ''thank you all for coming first I want to let the Zeo rangers that they now have the gold ranger''

The Zeo rangers looked shocked then Tsunade says ''what but isn't the golden power on triforia''

Naruto know that someone was going ask that said ''you are right but trey the lord of the planet said that they are having problems as there is an organization is looking for it and he also believes that none of his successors aren't worthy of it so he come here and met with Zordon and he believe Mikoto was the best choice''

Everyone nods their head then Haku asks ''okay so what is the real reason you called this meeting''

Naruto blushes and says ''well this morning I met with Valkyrie and she tells me that next month I will be going into a rut and I will last a week'' once he finished Hana blushed so fast it looked like a puff of smoke appeared

Everyone minus Hana took a few moments to process what Naruto said before gaining a confused look Yuzu asks ''so what does that mean''

Hana who was still at maximum blush and being the one with the most knowledge about animals said ''what he means is that for a week he will be ether in one of two moods depending on who is nearby''

Robin looks at Hana and asks her ''and what do you mean by that''

All the female swear that they saw Hana do something impossible and that was blushing deeper than Hana said ''what I meant by what I said was if a male was near him, he will be quick to anger''

Anko had a feeling what might happen if a female was nearby, but she still needed conformation so she said ''Hana I think I might know what might happen if he goes near a female, but I still have to ask and what if he goes near a the female gender''

Hana looks down and mumbles the answer and Kurenai asked ''sorry what was that''

Hana took a deep a few deep breaths to calm her nerves the said ''he will want to fuck them until his rut period is over''

All the other girls blushed except Haku and Yuzu who both fainted Kushina looked at her son and asked ''so what do you plan to do''

Naruto who have calmed down a bit said ''well you see I have been to see the old man and was going to explain it put he spied on me and gave the following permission to take two weeks off the first week for my rut and the second is to gain feeling in your lower regains and legs''

''And who are they'' Yugao asked

''the people who have the two weeks off are Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao, haku and Yuzu'' Naruto answered

Tsunade said ''okay just out of curiosity what of us that wants to join you and wants to be fucked stupid as I have seen how big your dick is when you have morning wood and I want and need that monstrosity to destroy my tight cunt so that no other man will please me''

''well if you put it that way just talk to the old man about it'' Naruto said and the moment he finished two blurs went past him when he looked, he saw his mother and Tsunade was gone knowing what they was doing Naruto went to bed

With Kushina

Kushina walking to Mikoto's home and muffled moaning she flowed it to Mikoto's room and what she saw slightly surprised her she saw Mikoto on her bed with out any pants and her panties was around one of her knees and her top was just over her double d breasts and she had her ass in the air and one of her hand was pumping it into to her cunt with some force and her other hand was playing with her tits Mikoto was so in her own world she didn't sense Kushina who was watching her best friend without realizing it one hand went under and up her shirt and bra and started to play with her tits while the other hand went in and down pants then with two fingers she teased her own pussy by gliding then over her panties and she did this for a few moments before the fabric that was covering her nether regions was pushed to the side and she implied the fingers in to her negated cunt and she worked them for a few minutes but she didn't feel satisfied so she brought the hand down that was playing with her tits and used it to silently open the door all the while playing with herself once the door was open far enough Kushina stopped playing with herself and took of off her pants and panties then she starts to play with herself while silently walked over to Mikoto and quickly placed her head in-between her legs and starting to give Mikoto blowjob which courses Mikoto to jump and she see her friend she asked ''so what can I do for you Kushina''

Kushina stops giving Mikoto the blowjob but doesn't stop playing with herself says ''I know about you have accepted the power of the golden power staff and became the gold zeo ranger but I am not here about that I came here to ask is you want a good fucking and two weeks off''

''well you have my full attention and stop playing with yourself'' Mikoto said and demanded

''Ohh suit yourself'' Kushina said in a fake sad tone before saying in a normal tone ''well I am on my way to see the hokage about something that will gives me a good fuck and two weeks off''

''and what would that be'' Mikoto asked

''well you see Naruto is going into a rut next month and will have a week off as he might hurt someone'' Kushina replied

''well then let's go and see the hokage then'' Mikoto says then jumps out of bed and puts her panties on properly then goes to find her while Kushina does the same once they was properly dressed, they both left

With Tsunade

Tsunade went to the hospital and went to her office knowing that Shizune would be there then said ''come with me as we need to see the old man about something''

''What is it about Tsunade'' Shizune asked

''you will see'' was all that Tsunade said then both the student and master left

Both duos arrived at the hokage building at the same time when they entered the building the secretary saw them and said ''the hokage is expecting you so right on though''

Once the group went into the office the hokage saw them and know what they wanted and in his best unaware voice said ''so what can I do for all of you''

Tsunade know that the hokage know why they were there said ''you know why we are here sensei but there might be other things could be going on so I will say it we want the time of when Naruto goes into his little rut''

''permission granted but Naruto doesn't leave the house, and nobody enters it'' Hiruzen said

''I don't think Naruto will be okay with that'' Kushina said

''I am pretty sure he will be okay as when I gave him the time of I said that I don't want him to rape anyone or him killing anyone because they annoyed him so think of it as an extra precaution'' the Hokage answered

When the girls was about to leave Kushina suddenly remembered something then turned and said ''Ohh yes hey hokage-sama I just remembered something the zeo rangers now has the gold ranger''

''oh, and who is the gold ranger'' Hiruzen asked

''hey Kushina, I thought that we couldn't tell anyone'' Mikoto said

''Ohh so it is you Mikoto-chan but you don't have to worry as I know all about the morphing grid and all who has it power so think as it like this if I know about it then if there is trouble that require any of the rangers the and there is a meeting or something that requires your attention then I can say that I sent you on a very important mission and that is something I will let the next hokage know and what to do'' Hiruzen explained then the girls left

The next morning

When Naruto woke up, he went to the kitchen he saw his mother Mikoto, Tsunade and Shizune having their breakfast then his mother said ''hey Naru-kun just to let you know that we four are going to be joining you when you go into you rut so once everyone is up we girls are going to talk about it a bit more''

''Cool'' was all Naruto said

''and another thing the hokage has asked us to find a way to keep you in the premises of house and people out'' Shizune said with a git of guilt

Naruto didn't look shocked by this news and said ''that's fine I was going to ask the same thing of you as I don't want to fuck every single female I see or kill a bloke just because he asked me s question'' and the four women was shocked to hear that

About an hour has past and now everyone is up, and all the girls are in the living room while Naruto is in root core training in potion making Tsunade stands up and says ''okay first I would like say thank you for staying second me Kushina, Mikoto and Shizune will be helping you with Naruto's rut and that will be the main issue for this little get together''

''thank you all for the help'' Yuzu said

''okay then so we all know why we are here then'' and seeing everyone nodding she continues ''before we get to any and all plans, we can think of I would like to say that for the rut week our precious Naru will basically be under house arrest and the house will be quarantined off in order to stop Naruto ether raping a girl for doing something stupid or killing a bloke for doing the same thing''

Anko said ''I supposes your right and I take it that ether the old man kage or Naru asked you to do this''

''yes, when me, Mikoto, Tsunade and Shizune asked the hokage last night he said that Naruto does not leave this building, and no one get in unless it is us though not in those exact words and when we told Naruto earlier he said he was going to ask us to do the same thing'' Kushina stated

''Okay then now that all done and dusted anyone got any plans'' Kurenai asked

After a few moments Haku said ''who about when the rut starts, everyone who is doing it get here the night before and we all be bare ass naked like the day we were born so Naruto doesn't have to deal with us removing our clothing''

''You know what that's not a bad idea but the only person that knows when Naru-kun's rut starts is Valkyrie'' Tsunade said

(did someone say my name) said a disembodied voice the there was a bright light then once the light died down there stood the head goddess herself (so what is it that you need)

Kushina stood and said ''well I am sure you know what this little meeting is all about so I will get strait to the point when does Naru-kun's rut start so we can let the Hokage know and get prepared like get food let Hana's mother know so she doesn't worry and get some pain killers for after the rut is over''

Val took up a thinking pose after a few minutes said (I suppose you are right so I will tell you Naruto's rut will start the two days after the second chunnin exam finishes now then I will be off then)

Yugao said ''thanks for letting us know when Naru-kun's rut starts)

Kami turns and says (not a problem dear) then in a flash she was gone

Tsunade then says ''anyone else got any other ideas'' after a few moment just in case anyone had any ideas then turned to the Yuki twins and said in a serious tone ''okay before I say anything Haku, Yuzu what I am about to say you can not tell anyone until you are doing the second exam as you are not supposed to know until you do it and if you okay'

Haku knew what might happen if they didn't agree just had to ask ''what if we said no''

Tsunade know it was just out of curiosity said ''then I will throw you out and let Anko train you then tell her later''

The twins took some time thinking about it then at the same time both said ''we promise not to say a word''

Tsunade then said ''okay then Hana can tell her mother any time about what is happening and the twins will be with Naruto in the forest of death for five days and Anko will be keeping an eye on the examinees so the rest of us can get everything sorted when we are not busy so does that sound good to everyone''

''Sounds good'' came the replies from everyone

''so, it is settled'' Tsunade said

Time skip

It is the morning of the of the chunnin exams we find Naruto Haku and Yuzu getting prepared for the exam and once al was done they headed for the academy once the got there they was met with a lot of familiar faces and some not so familiar faces so they headed for the area and then waited but their peace didn't last long as they heard an all too familiar voice saying ''drop the genjitsu''

Naruto walks up to Sasuke and lightly slaps him up the head and say ''you are ether an idiot or your are overestimating you own ability's as that genjitsu was to weed out the moron that couldn't detect a weak as illusion''

Sasuke not liking the insult said ''hey if you scared about a bit more competition then you should give up''

Naruto just sighed and said ''well you certainly are an idiot and overestimating you own skills I can tell just by looking that some of these examinees are rookies just like us so they have barely have any experience and have yet to kill so they will not last long in this exam as in the second part of it I heard we can kill so the douchebag that like to pick on the weak guess who they will kill''

And before anyone could say anything the was interrupted by some one with a bowl type heir cut and bushy eyebrows and was wearing a green skin-tight one-piece spandex who challenge Sasuke to a duel so Naruto and the twin got away there was about ten minutes before the exam started and all the former classmates had somehow gathered together but they was interrupted by a shady looking man that had grey heir and was wearing glasses said ''is this your first chunnin exam''

everyone said ''yes''

''well I know these exams pretty well as this if my ninth time doing it and by the way my name is Kabuto Yakushi'' said the now identified Kabuto

Naruto not believing him said ''well if that's the case maybe you should give up on being a ninja if you haven't passed in four years or maybe you aren't who you say you are''

Kabuto getting the hidden meaning behind his words said ''that's nether here nor there any way I have something called chakra card just give me a name or a description and I will tell you all about them'' **(this part is Conan except for Naruto)** once Kabuto read out Gaara's and lee's card he read Naruto's ''let's see here name is Naruto Uzumaki missions done 100 D rank 27 C ranks 10 B ranks and 5 A Ranks nin is unknown gen is non-existent but cannot be placed in one ken kage and tai is kage too there is also a few rumours going around that he ended the civil war at mist help the rightful monarch take her place in spring/snow and more

Everyone apart from the Yuki twins was shocked and they only came out of it when they heard ''alright maggots line up single file and take a number and take a seat but do not sit next to a teammate or I will disqualify you'' when they looked they saw a big mean looking bloke wearing mostly black ''didn't you hear me I said get a move on'' **(the first exam will be canon)**

Once the test was done there was a smash then a moment later there was a banner hanging there and Anko was standing underneath it and the banner said the sexy but taken Anko then the head examiner said ''your early Anko…. Again''

Anko just pretended not to hear him and looked at the exam contestants and said ''that is quiet a few teams that is here looks like someone is going soft''

''or maybe we just have a good batch this time'' replied the examiner

''well by the time I'm though it will be cut by at least half'' Anko said which shocked everyone but team 11 then Anko said ''alright you miserable lot I want you all at training ground 44 in ten minutes or you are disqualified''

Everyone then run out the doors going to the training ground except for tea 11 as Naruto wanted to let the examiner know about a possible spy he turned to his girls and said ''you two go on ahead have some business to take care of'' the twin both nodded and left Naruto then went to examiner who was picking the test papers and said ''yo''

The examiner stopped and saw Naruto and said ''what do you want you better hurry if you don't want to be disqualified''

Naruto looked at the examiner with a serious look and said ''if this get my team disqualified then so be it as this is more important''

This got the examiner attendant and said ''and what would that be''

Naruto said ''there might be a spy by the name of Kabuto he claims he has done the exam nine times and can do something called info cards that has a lot of info that shouldn't be known to anyone''

The examiner took a moment to process what he has been told then said ''thanks kid I will let the hokage know'' he then took a bit of paper then scribbled something down the handed it the Naruto ad said ''give that to Anko''

In harem Rika (fem kyuubi), Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao, Fem haku, Yuzu (oc haku twin) Valkyrie (fem kami), Nico robin (one piece)

Going to join Koyuki, Kushina, Mikoto, Tsunade, Shizune


	12. Chapter 12

this will be a harem fanfic list will be at the end.

The zords will be a summon contract and still be combining

There will be some major bashing of sasuke, sakura and civilian council Kakashi and some minor bashing of jiraiya

Naruto will have all powers from dino gems from S.P.D and operation overdrive and can use all weapons

''Normal talking''

'' **Demons/** **zen aku/summon/Animus talking''**

(spirt/divine being talking)

''jutsu/spells''

[mechanicals talking]

When Naruto got to training ground 44 Anko said ''well blondie it looks like you and your team are disqualified sorry about that'' but Naruto walked up to Anko and handed her the bit of paper that the first examiner gave him and when Anko read it then she told him ''okay go to your team''

One of the examinees who didn't like what had happen shouted ''hey lady how comes he can stay but you disqualified some team for the same reason''

Then all of a sudden there was a cut on the on the guys cheek then Anko was standing behind him with a kunai at the guys throat then said ''he has a good reason for being late the others was slow are you okay with that''

The guy looked like he as about to shit himself said '' yes ma'am''

Anko said ''good'' then she walks up to the stand once she to the stand she said ''all right you little shits for the next five day this little forest behind me is going to be your home as the next part of the exam is survival and the assistance will be handing out a leaflet that you need to sign it is to say that is any of you gets killed it is not Konoha's fault''

Then a random participant shouted ''so we get to kill''

Anko said ''yes you get to kill once all of you have sign the leaflet, I will tell you the goal of this survival exam is'' once everyone had signed the leaflet Anko continued ''alright you lot now that you have signed here is the goal each team will have one of two scrolls a heaven or earth you goal is to get the other so if you have an heaven you need the earth scroll and vice versa as well as survive the forest behind me''

Once every team has a scroll then each team is standing in front of one of the many gates the surrounded the forest then the gates open shortly after Naruto and his team stopped then Yuzu said ''why did we stop Naruto''

Naruto looked at his girls and said ''sorry girls but I need to take care of business''

Both girls blushed and said ''okay'' then Naruto went behind some bushes to take care of his business

Shortly after Naruto reappeared then they started to walk when Naruto suddenly said ''so who is taking care of the scroll''

The girls stopped and got ready for an attack and Haku said '' who the fuck are you''

'Naruto' said ''what is with the sudden hostility I am Naruto''

Yuzu said ''no you are not''

Then the fake Naruto then dropped the genjitsu then said ''well you certainly don't care about your teammate''

Haku said with a knowing tone ''well here's we do care, but we know he can take care of himself, so I am sure he is causing some sort of trouble for some other team''

The ninja said ''well I really doubt that after all it just took one chop to the back of the neck and he was out''

Then there was bushes rustling behind him then Naruto came out while rubbing the back of his neck and said ''hey sorry it took me so long same asshole took me out while I was relieving myself I mean what kind of pervert would knock someone put while they are taking a piss then when I wake up I find out I have been robbed so the heaven scroll is gone it is a good thing I use seals'' then he looks and sees the ninja that knocked him out ''oh looks like you have compony and I is the pervert that knocked me out''

The ninja shouted ''hey I am not a pervert''

Yuzu said ''then why did you knock someone out when he was taking a leak''

Naruto looked at the ninja and said ''if you want to knocked someone out do it right'' And before anyone else says anything Naruto used his speed to get behind him then used his strength and does the same thing he did to him and the ninja just fell like a slab of meat then he looked some where else and shouted ''are you lot coming down or am I going up and if I do go up you will be coming down then team seven showed up and Sasuke said ''now I will take what should be mime''

Naruto took a deep sigh and said ''haven't we done this dance before where you attack me I pit you in the ground then you lie to the council well this time I can do so much more then bruise your ego I can break your bones then drag you to the tower''

''now now there is no need to get violent'' said a ninja from the grass village

Naruto looked and said ''what do you want grass nin and what is with the creepy vib your giving off''

The grass nin said ''I am here for Sasuke-kun and to give him a little gift'' then he started to attack team seven was on the ground in a matter of seconds but team eleven put up a much better fight then the nin done some hand signs then said ''summoning jutsu'' then summoned 40 foot snake then said ''keep them occupied while I gift Sasuke-kun my gift'' then his neck starched then he bit Sasuke on his neck then fled into the forest while team eleven looked like they was having trouble and Naruto got eaten but the Yuki twins looked shocked but used there ice bloodline and attacked on the inside Naruto having had enough said ''I have had enough of this shit time to get serious'' then he was surrounded by some sort of blue aura then said '' Ancient Mystic Mode'' once the transformation the said ''uthe Mejor'' then he was surrounded the mystic then he began to grow

on the outside Haku and Yuzu saw the middle of the snake began to expand at an alarming rate then the snake exploded and Naruto was kneeling down then he began to shrink then Naruto looked and saw his girls running towards him he stand up and said ''hey girls how are you''

when the girls was close enough, they tackle him into a hub and Yuzu said ''thank goodness you're okay''

''of course, I'm okay who do you think I am'' Naruto said

''well you had us worried'' Haku said

Naruto saw the look on their faces then said ''okay I am sorry I will try and be more careful come on let's find the moron, so he doesn't do anything stupid'' then they spent the next few hours looking for team seven

When they did he was in the middle of brutally beating someone was who was from sound and the rest of the rookies was all beaten up then Naruto said ''if that is you taking care of yourselves then you are not ready to be a chunnin yet''

Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto said ''ahh finally now I can take my power you took from me dope''

''well for starters Ii this power I have is not yours nor is it mine to give so bring it as not matter if you are using a power that is corrupted, I will still beat the shit out of you'' Naruto challenge then turned to his girl and said in a demanding tone ''you two stay here'' when the twins nodded he jumped down

Sasuke didn't even let Naruto hit the ground when he hit him and sent him hurling though several trees then went through several hand seals and said ''fire style grand fire ball'' then shot it at the fallen trees once the fire started there was no sign of Naruto and Sasuke said now ''then time to claim what is mine''

Before Sasuke could move there was a storm cloud then there was a down pour then the fire the Sasuke started was put out once the fire was put out Naruto stood up with some slightly burned clothes then said ''nice try asshole you will need to do better then that'' then he run up to Sasuke then punched him as hard as he could without use the super part and he went through several trees then several clones appeared and each of them had a scroll then said ''so guy guys what do you need''

Kiba said ''we need the heaven scroll''

Shikamaru said ''this is so troublesome, but we need an earth one''

''okay here you go'' Naruto said as he gave the teams the scroll that they needed then they went on their way and left both scrolls for team seven

the next day Team eleven made it to the tower an hour after Naruto was summoned by the hokage and when he got there Hiruzen said ''ahh Naruto-kun what is this I hear that you took on Orochimaru''

Naruto looked confused then said ''Ohh you are talking about that creepy snake pedo guy that gave the emo-moron a hiky that made him go more of a fight crazed looney then he already is''

The hokage sweet dropped ''well that is one way of putting it but yes that was him''

''well that would explain why I had use my powers'' Naruto said nonchalantly then Naruto told the hokage what had happened then asked ''hey old man what is the deal with that hiky any way''

Hiruzen look at the boy then said ''well my boy you should know that it mark is called the cursed seal and it gives the wearer a tremendous power but it also corrupts the user and unfortunately Anko has one''

Naruto looked at the old man and said ''well I might be able to get rid of them''

The hokage then looked at Naruto then said ''I'm sorry but I must have missed heard you as I think you said you might be able to remove it''

''That is what I said just call Anko here and I can try'' Naruto said

''okay cat get me Anko'' the hokage said the there was a blur

Five minutes later Anko came though the door and said ''you wanted to see me sir''

''yes, I did Anko well you see Naruto here said that he might be able to remove that cursed seal'' replied Hiruzen

Anko looked shocked looked at her boyfriend and said ''can you really get rid of this curse''

''I might so if you can show me the seal then I will see what I can do'' Naruto said

''well if you do get rid of it I will let you use me like I am a sex doll not matter what so you can be as gentle you as rough with me as you like'' Anko stated then she moved her neck to the side and with her hand she move the top of her shirt to the side revealing the cursed seal

Naruto reached into his ninja pouch and brought out a mystic morpher then he flipped it open then pushed a button on the side and there was another flip to the morpher and it had some sort of crystal on it then he pointed the tip of the morpher at the seal then said ''finishio cursed seal'' then the crystal released some sort of dust and the dust went to the cursed seal then got rid of anything and everything that was related to the seal

The hokage was shocked so much that his jaw hit the floor then Anko who couldn't feel the seal any more went over to the mirror and saw that it was gone she then bolted to Naruto and gave him a heated kiss Naruto was surprized by this his mind went dead and before it could restart Anko brock the kiss and said in a seductive tone ''looks like you get a fuck doll to play with in a few days'' then she walks out with some spring in her step

Hiruzen shook his shock then said ''Naruto I want you to remove the seal from Sasuke''

Naruto looked at the old man like he had grown a second head and said ''are you crazy old man there is no way that Sasgay will stand still and let me remove it with his goddess complex I mean Hana tells me that he is going to the clans and asking them to train him you should hear some of the things that he says it like he is god on earth and it makes me sick'' then he walks to the door and said something in a joyous tone ''well of I go to remove something that the teme doesn't need but wants''

Once the door closes the hokage says to no one in particular ''he is and will take great pleasure in removing the cursed seal from the Uchiha''

''you are right about that hokage-sama'' said an anbu who had a cat mask

''ahh Yugao how are you feeling'' asked the old man

''I'm good hokage-sama but I am a bit nervous'' Yugao replied

The hokage looked at Yugao and now what she was nervous about then said ''I am sure that Naruto is nervous just as much if not more so then you are as this is going to affect him the most''

''you might be right sir but why isn't he showing that he is nervous'' Yugao asked

The hokage took a few moments before answering ''that is an answer I can't answer you but I might have a possible answer it might be due to the chunnin exam's he is worrying about that for now then it will be that but I can not give you a definite answer now you are relieved of duty until you can walk properly''

''thanks, hokage-sama for the advice'' Yugao said before heading to the door

''think nothing of it and please don't overdo it as I don't want some of the best kunoichi I have off due to not being able to walk properly'' the hokage said

The next day

We find every single participant that manage to pass the second part in a hall with the hokage and several instructors then the hokage took a couple steps forward and said ''congratulation to all of you that passed the second part now as there are so many of you we are holding preliminaries to get it to a respectable number but as there are an odd number of you one of you will have to fight again''

Then Kabuto put his hand up and said ''I will not be able to go any further hokage-sama as I am low on chakra''

''it alright we all have our limitation and you are'' said the aged hokage

''my name is Kabuto hokage-sama'' Kabuto said as he walks away but what Kabuto didn't realize was that the hokage discreetly signalled the anbu to grab the boy when he walks out the door

After a couple of minutes to make sure that nobody else wants to quite the hokage said ''right now then each one of you have been placed in this randomizer and which two people show up will be fighting know here there is no killing now I will hand you off to Anko'' **(fights are same as canon as I can't remember who fights who and I am not that good at describing fight)**

After all the fights was done and lots was drawn the people that was in the final part of the exam was on the main floor while the people who didn't make it was on the platforms when Anko said ''Alright you lot here is the fights''

Match 1 is Naruto vs Neji

Match 2 is Sasuke vs Gaara

Match 3 is Kankuro vs Shino

Match 4 is Temari vs Shikamaru

Match 5 is Samui vs Haku

Match 6 is Kurosuchi vs cloud nin

Match 7 is Haku vs mist nin

Match 8 is mist nin vs Yugito

Match 9 is winner 1 vs winner 2

Match 10 is winner 3 vs winner 4

Match 11 is winner 5 vs winner 6

Match 12 is winner 7 vs winner 8

Match 13 is winner 9 vs winner 10

Match 14 is winner 11 vs winner 12

Match 15 is winner 13 vs winner 14

The hokage was now standing on a stand with the rest of the instructors the hokage stepped forward and said ''first I must say congratulations to you sixteen competitors now that you know the match up are for the final part of the exam you have the next month to train secondly I thank all of you that participating in the exams now that is all''

A/n the next chapter will tack me a little while as in the word of a wise but cranky old man I must do research

In harem Rika (fem kyuubi), Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao, Fem haku, Yuzu (oc haku twin) Valkyrie (fem kami), Nico robin (one piece)

Going to join Koyuki, Kushina, Mikoto, Tsunade, Shizune, Samui, Temari, Zarya Jade (maybe)


	13. Chapter 13

this will be a harem fanfic list will be at the end.

The zords will be a summon contract and still be combining

There will be some major bashing of sasuke, sakura and civilian council Kakashi and some minor bashing of jiraiya

Naruto will have all powers from dino gems from S.P.D and operation overdrive and can use all weapons

''Normal talking''

'' **Demons/** **zen aku/summon/Animus talking''**

(spirt/divine being talking)

''jutsu/spells''

[mechanicals talking]

It is the day after the prelims and Naruto is doing some last minute things as tomorrow he will be locked in his home as it will be the start of his he is in a restaurant with his friends he said ''okay guys due to some unforeseen stuff I wont be seen much and if you value your life stay away from my home as I will be locking myself in there''

''why will you be locking yourself in your'' Kiba began when remembered what some of the male of his clan go through then he asked ''you're going into a rut aren't you'' which got a nod as a response

Before anyone else could say anything, the emo king showed up and said ''hey dope give me back my power you stole give it back''

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said ''what is this power that I supposed to have stolen as the only power I have was never yours''

Sasuke just hmphed then walked out then Choji said ''so what was that all about Naruto''

''well during the second part of the test he had a curse seal placed on him and this seal gives him power but is corrupts the user so the hokage gave me a mission to remove it now I have do some last thing before tomorrow so I will see you guys later'' Naruto replied then payed for his share then left

Later that night

Naruto, Haku, Yuzu, Tsunade, Shizune, Kushina, Mikoto was waiting for Robin Anko Yugao Hana Kurenai to show up there was a knock at the door Naruto opened it and saw it was the ice queens as well as Robin he let them in and they went to the lounge where Kushina stood up and said ''now that all the girls are here we can start firstly we all know why we are here'' which got a nod from all the females then she continued ''and we all agreed to be bare ass naked the moment we wake up tomorrow morning'' which gained another nod ''so the only thing that we haven't decided on is who is going to be fuck first''

This got everybody thinking after a few minutes Kurenai said ''as much as I don't want to say it but I think that it should be Haku or Yuzu due to the fact that they are that only ones that are still virgins so I think it is only far that one of them should be Naruto's first''

Tsunade said ''I believe that is only far so I say we let Haku and Yuzu be the first two then after that it will be the next person that Naruto sees then that should be far for the rest of us due to the fact that we don't know when Naruto will be done with Hake and Yuzu so we could be anywhere in the building'' then everyone reluctantly agreed

Kushina then looked at the twins and said ''okay so it is up to you two if you want to go first if not then you can chose whoever you want''

Haku and Yuzu both looked at each other and started to whisper to each other after a few minutes Yuzu said ''we will do it''

Kushina then looked at her son then said ''is that fine with you Naruto''

Naruto said ''that's fine but I just want to say one thig before I go to bed if any of you are having second thoughts about becoming a I don't know a better word for it cum dumpsters for me for a week you can go as I will not force you to do anything you don't want to do''

All the females there basically said that they want to do it then once all was done they went to bed with Haku and Yuzu sharing with Naruto due to the fact that they don't know if he will wake up in the rut or not and everyone agreed to sleep naked and gave Naruto permission to fuck them silly in their sleep if he needs to relieve some tension

Meanwhile at the hokage's office he had called each and every member of the anbu save for Yugao due to the fact that she is on forced leave and wouldn't be back for a week and a half once all the anbu was present the aged hokage said ''now that everyone is here we can begin''

One of the anbu said ''excuse me sir but we don't have Yugao here''

The hokage said don't worry about her she is busy and will be for a week now then the first thing is I am ordering all of you not to go in the Uzumaki estate for the next week and I will have some of you posted there just to stop anyone going in and if they continue you may arrest them and keep them in a cell until tomorrow week''

Another anbu said ''but what if the council ask to summon someone that is the estate''

The hokage then said ''then tell them to come and see me as this id for the safety of everyone that that is outside of the estate''

Anther anbu then asked ''so what is going on that requires us to keep people out''

The hokage took a deep sigh knowing that he might have to tell them ''Naruto is going though a rut stage and it he is agitated he will become violent and if he catches a someone on the female gender he might rape her so I gave Kushina Tsunade Shizune Mikoto Anko Kurenai Yugao Hana Haku and Yuzu special permission to take the week off and then take a few days to recuperate so there is no going in the home and to those who will be posted there I don't want anybody going in there understood'' he received a yes sir from everyone then said ''dismiss'' then everyone disappeared

The next morning **(warning lemons are about to begin I repeat lemons are beginning you have been warned)**

When Naruto woke it was still dark and his dick was hard, he looked around and saw Haku sleeping soundly with a blanket just covering her belly so he turned the lamp on the saw Haku's leg was apart so much that he could see her pink pussy he creeped over once he was within range he started to lick the folds which got a moan from Haku which curse her to begin to stir but Naruto didn't stop licking Haku once she was conscious enough to know what was happening she grabbed Naruto by the head as if telling him to keep going and so Naruto attack the forbidden fruit with an insatiable hunger and Haku then shouted ''Ohh Naru please keep going'' which coursed Yuzu to wake up and Naruto did but also started to lick her out which coursed her to moan even more then Haku said ''right there please I am almost there''

Shortly after she came then Naruto said after he drank every drop ''you taste great'' then Naruto sat at the edge of the bed and both Haku and Naruto saw Yuzu was awake

Haku motion Yuzu to come then said ''well then how about we get a taste of you'' and got on her knees in between Naruto legs just as Yuzu was then Yuzu took Naruto's penis in to her mouth getting as far as she could before she started bobbing while Haku began to lick his ball after a couple of minutes Naruto was getting frustrated that his entire dick wasn't in Yuzu's mouth so he grabbed her head then he shoved his entire penis in to her mouth Yuzu was surprized by his assertive then he started to throat fuck her and when he did Haku went of and masturbate while watching Naruto throat fuck her sister and this lasted for ten minutes before Naruto said ''I am going cum Yuzu'' then he shoved his dick into her mouth and sent his semon down into her stomach the amount he gave her made her belly inflate and when he let go Yuzu fell limp

With his still hard dick he looked towards Haku who had her legs spread and she had her pussy lips spread then she said ''if you want more then come and claim me''

Naruto walked over and said ''how do you want it''

Haku replied 'you don't have to worry about my hymen as I broke it sometime ago so just shove it in my tight cunt and destroy it for other men'' with that said Naruto just shoved it in her pussy which she shouted out ''yes fuck me with that monster cock of yours'' and Naruto was happy to comply then started to thrust into Haku slowly so Haku could get used to the size after ten minutes Haku said ''harder Naru fuck me harder'' and once again Naruto was happy to fuck one of his girlfriends senseless after about half an hour of the missionary position Naruto pulled out which got a little whine ''ahh come on Naru why did you pull out'' all Naruto did was put her into a different position now she was on her hands and knees Naruto just stuffed his dick into Haku's pussy which received a ''yes now fucking destroy my tight cunt make my pussy now who it belong to then do the same do the same to my ass '' after ten minutes Haku said ''Naru I am cumming''

Naruto continued his assault on Haku's pussy leaned over to her ear and said ''so am I so be a good slut and take it'' hen before Haku said anything Naruto started to become rougher with the assault and with one final thrust he came inside Haku just as the walls of Haku's pussy clamped down once Naruto stopped cumming he pulled out which got a moan from the girl with the fuck stupid look then Naruto place his dick at Haku's ass then slowly pierced her backdoor which got another moan from Haku and naruto didn't stop until he had his whole dick up his girlfriend's ass and once it was in Naruto started to move but it wasn't gentle and the fucked stupid girl could only moan has her ass was being destroyed after an hour of having her ass continuously assaulted Haku seemed to be in a constant state of cumming then Naruto said ''here bitch take this load up your slutty ass like the cum dumpster that you are'' then after a few more thrusts he bottomed out and cam and from all the pleasure had knocked her out

Still hard Naruto sets his gaze on Yuzu who was masturbating and saw Naruto looking at her so she got up and went over and climbed on him then she position his member at her entrance and dropped so she impaled herself and waited so she could get used to the size before she started to move after about ten minutes she was moving like she was processed then after another half an hour Yuzu dropped so hard that Naruto's member was just about to puncher her womb and Yuzu came but Naruto didn't let Yuzu come down as he roughly grabbed her hips then started to make her move up and once Yuzu finished cumming she could feel another building and after another half an hour Naruto brought Yuzu hips to his and shoot his cum directly into her womb once he stopped cumming he pulled out then he impaled her ass and he didn't let her get used to him when he before he started to do the same thing he did to her front door and that was to utterly destroy it and after an hour Yuzu was in a constant state of having an orgasm when Naruto bottomed out and came which coursed Yuzu to do the same thing her twin and pass out so Naruto placed her next to Haku and went to find his next prey

Meanwhile in another part of the world

In an building there was a tornado of black smoke when it died there was a red face spectre he looked to the team that had defeated him and said with a sad tone ''well I guess you win Congratulations are in order Jackie''

''well nobody like a to lose Tatakudo'' said Jackie

''Ohh you misunderstand my sadness isn't about me losing it is because I will never see my family again and I was looking forward to seeing my little Kushi and my grandson'' Tatakudo said

''bah we will get rid of all oni'' said the old man

Tatakudo looked at the old man and said ''could you do that knowing that it might harm you grandniece old man and my daughter know that she is half oni but hasn't don't anything bad as for my grandson he doesn't know he has oni blood in him''

''What do you meant by that oni'' said the biggest buy there

''it is to do with mark that jade put on herself'' said the oni leader

''what are you talking about Uncle removed that dark mark'' Uncle said

''you foolish old man you should know more than anyone that a mark like that cant be removed that easily all you did was removed the ability to use the ninja shadowkhan'' Tatakudo said which shocked the old man as he had missed that minor detailed

The fifteen-year-old girl looked scared and said ''what do you mean''

The red faced oni looked at the girl with a smirk and said ''it's quite simple Jade when you foolishly copied the mask that was on the book you unknowingly made yourself a wife to my grandson'' then he was sealed into the mask

The only other female of the group said ''she did what'' then started to laugh

The teenage girl looked at Jackie and said ''what are we going to do uncle Jackie''

Jackie looked like he was in deep thought when he said ''I don't know '' to his niece then he turned to Uncle and said ''have you got any ideas Uncle''

Uncle with a sad look said ''for once Uncle has no idea''

Then everyone began to think of an idea after a couple of minutes then Tohru cam up with an idea he said ''umm sensei I might have an idea''

''what is it my apprentice'' Uncle said

''we could move to where Tatakudo's family lives and so we could keep an eye on them'' Tohru said

''now that's an idea anyone else got anymore El Toro Viper'' asked Jackie

Viper looked at Jackie and said ''I got none so I say we go with Tohru's idea so Jade can get to know her husband'' which got a blush from Jade and El Toro just shook his head

''okay that is a good idea Tohru, but Uncle needs to do some research in order to find the oni family'' said Uncle then they went of to Uncle's rare finds the Uzumaki family

In another part of the world

On a cliff there is a castle carved out of stone we a skeletal queen holding seven crystal shards and three eyes made of crystal and she said ''at last they are mine'

One of her minions asked ''my queen not sound rude but what is special about some crystals''

The queen said without looking said' 'these crystals are special these eye ones for example hold being known as phantom beasts and the others are remnants of a forced that was cloned and they are what I need to beat the mysticons but I need to wait for a very rare aliment then they are brought back to life and the aliment is in about two month'' but what the queen didn't know that there was a spy once the spy heard she run for it to tell the mysticons

In a city we find the girl that was spying on the evil queen talking to her best friend and the latter said ''so Kitty why did you call me here saying its important''

Kitty looked at her friend and said ''look Zarya last night I was spying on Necrafa and she had ten crystals seven was cloned of an elite fighting force and the other three hold being called phantom beasts and in about two month the stars will be in a very rare aliment and when light shines though it during this rare aliment bingo bango bongo they are brought back to life''

''thanks for telling me Kitty now for your payment'' Zarya said as she gave her best friend the money for the information then they went their separate ways

When Zarya got back to the base she was her teammate training then said ''guys we might have a problem in about two months'' then she told her teammate what her friend told her then they began to try and make some plans for the upcoming battle

In harem

Rika (fem kyuubi), Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao, Fem haku, Yuzu (oc haku twin) Valkyrie (fem kami), Nico robin (one piece)

Going to join

Koyuki, Kushina, Mikoto, Tsunade, Shizune, Samui, Temari, Zarya Jade (will put her in the haram when she meets Naruto

Ranger Teams

Mighty morphing

White/green Naruto Red is Kushina, black is Yugao, yellow is Anko, pink is Kurenai, blue is Hana

Zeo

Red is Naruto green is Tsunade blue is Robin yellow is Haku pink is Yuzu gold is Mikoto


	14. sorry people

this will be a harem fanfic list will be at the end.

The zords will be a summon contract and still be combining

There will be some major bashing of sasuke, sakura and civilian council Kakashi and some minor bashing of jiraiya

Naruto will have all powers from dino gems from S.P.D and operation overdrive and can use all weapons

''Normal talking''

'' **Demons/** **zen aku/summon/Animus talking''**

(spirt/divine being talking)

''jutsu/spells''

[mechanicals talking]

After Naruto finished with Haku and Yuzu he went to find his next victim and feeling a little hunger he went into the kitchen and found his mother so he stalked her like the prey she was and when he was close enough he pounced at her and rammed his 15 inch cock up her cunt coursing her to scream out in pain and surprized by the sheer size of her son's dick then she started moan when he started to move after five minutes Kushina said ''harder naru fuck my neglected cunt'' which Naruto oblige and starts fucking Kushina harder coursing her eyes to roll back

After about a few hours Naruto is laying on the table with Kushina riding him in reverse cowgirl and had her son's dick up her ass, she was moving like she was she was a sex crazed woman Naruto said ''who do you belong to''

Kushina manage to regain some of her bearing and said ''I belong to you so please keep fucking my ass''

''that's a good girl now here is your reward'' Naruto said as he cum in her ass and Kushina cum once they both calmed down Naruto noticed that she was barely conscious then said ''I see you don't have much more left in you well I plan on going until you don't have you cant continue'' then he lift her up so his dick is out which receives a moan from his mother then he shove her up agents a wall then rums his dick up her already abused pussy with that added pleasure Kushina instantly cum passed out but Naruto just kept on ploughing in his mother and didn't stop for about an hour when he finally cum for the umpteenth time he then pull out and gently laid her on the floor then had a bite to eat then went on his way to find someone else

He got out the kitchen when he heard ''hey there stud how about you have fun with me'' when Naruto looked, around and saw Anko walking away from him while wiggling her ass once she noticed he was coming after her she stopped turned around then got on her knees then said ''remember what I said a couple of days ago''

''yes I do you said that you will be my fuck doll'' Naruto said which Anko nodded to then Naruto said ''then get on your knees and open wide'' Anko did what was told of her and Naruto walked over and then he shoved his dick right down her throat causing her to power though gagging after a little before he started to fuck her throat after a short while Anko's eyes rolled back and was leaking after an hour of throat fucking Anko Naruto brought her face to his pelvis and shot his cum right down her throat when he stopped cumming he released her as soon as he pulled his dick out Anko gasp for air

While Anko was gasping for air Naruto moved her so her ass was a lined with his dick and he buried himself balls deep in her ass which coursed Anko to loss the air she had Naruto rested so Anko can adjust to him but he didn't wait long as he walked over to the wall and pressed Anko agents it before he started to hammer her ass which Anko must have liked if her eye were rolled back and her tongue was hanging out

After an hour of pounding Anko's ass Naruto once again buried himself in her ass and shot his cum up her he pulled out her and she just flopped on to the floor Naruto moved her on her back spread her legs and shoved his dick in to Anko's pussy so hard that he punched through to her womb

Naruto then started to pound Anko like she is a fuck toy that she asked to be after an hour Naruto pulls out of pick her up then take her to an empty room places her on the bed in the missionary position then started to pound her in to the bed after a few more hours Naruto cums in Anko and felling exhausted though the days activity he goes to sleep

Lemons ends

1 week later

It has been a long week for Naruto and more so for his mates due to Naruto's rut so he is on his way to see the hokage to let him know that his rut is over and the others will be at a hundred in a few day when Naruto was by the female hot springs he heard perverted gigging so he turned invisible and checked it out and saw an white haired man spying on the females that was in the spring so he turned visible and said to the white haired man ''you know it rude and dangerous to spy on the woman right''

The man said to Naruto while making a shooing motion ''go away kid cant you see I'm busy''

''okay'' Naruto said turns away then he quickly turns and use his strength and kicks the man hard enough to go flying into the hot spring there was cry's for pervert followed by pained groans with a satisfied smirk Naruto continue to head to the hokage's office

When Naruto got to the office, he saw the old man and the man that he kicked into the woman's side of the hot springs then said ''what happen to him''

''Ohh like you don't know brat'' said the man

''well that is true, but you did deserve it spying on the woman and who are you'' Naruto said

''well I am the great toad sage of Mount Myōboku Jiraiya of the sannin'' Jiraiya said

''okay ignoring the old guys intro is there any missions that I can do'' Naruto said

Hiruzen thought for a moment then said ''yes there is a group of archaeologists that want to explore a cave but there is a rumour that all who enter none had returned''

Naruto thought for a few moments then said ''sounds cool I will take it''

They talked about a few more thing then Hiruzen gave him a scroll and said ''they are at the south gate'' then Naruto left and headed to the south gate

When Naruto got to the south gate, he was met with four dudes one was rather tall and muscular man with spiked red hair, a thin moustache and chin beard, and habitually wears a blue muscle shirt and jeans the next one was wearing a white disco suit over a pink long-sleeved, button-up shirt, and blue-black shoes and he has pale, greyish skin and red hair, which he wears with old-fashioned sideburns the next one slightly shorter then the first has greyish-green skin and short, spiky, black hair was wearing a long-sleeved, collared, white shirt under a black dress coat, with a light red tie and the last one has black spiky hair and dark brown eyes, and is the physically shortest of the others and he was wearing a pair of orange sunglasses then Naruto ''are you the people that hired me to explore some caves

The tallest one said ''yes that would be us''

Naruto said ''well nice to meet you I am your hired escort Naruto at your service''

''well nice to meet you Naruto I am Hak Foo'' said the spikey red head before continuing ''the second tallest one is Ratso the one in the disco suit is Finn and the shortest one is Chow''

'''well then then how about we get a move on'' Naruto said while he had a feeling that these people weren't who they said they were

''he is right'' said Ratso then they went put the gate

Meanwhile at the north gate we find the J team being lead by uncle to find the daughter of Tatakudo when they was stopped be the guard on duty who said ''halt state your business here''

Jackie stepped forward and said ''we are here to see a family but at the moment we have no idea who so we would like to see the leader of the village''

The guard looked at each other and nodded and one went of somewhere and after a little while he came back and said 'can you please sign these'' then then handed them some papers after half an hour of signing papers the guard that handed them the papers said ''please follow me and I will take you to see the hokage''

When the group got to the office uncle said to the secretary ''excuse but can we see the Hokage now''

the secretary looked up and said ''he is in a meeting I will send you in when the meeting is done'' before anyone could say the doors open and a group of people came out then the secretary in to an com ''sir there is a group of people here to see you''

''send them in'' came the reply

The secretary looked over to the group and said ''you can go in now''

When the J-team went into the office the hokage said ''greetings what brings you lot to this side of the world and to this village''

El Toro said ''how did you know that we are not from the elemental continent''

Before Hiruzen said anything, El Toro was hit by uncle two finger slap then said ''it is because of the mask uncle told you to remove it'' then uncle turned to Hiruzen and said ''one more thing we are here to find an oni family''

Hiruzen looked confused then said ''okay can someone else explain please''

Jackie stepped forward and said ''the reason we are here is hard to believe''

''try me'' was all Hiruzen said

''okay a little while ago we faced demon ninjas called shadowkhan and the head honcho told us before we sealed him that he has a daughter so we are here to find her and her family, but the thing is we know she is and we also know is that she lives in this village'' Jackie said

''and if you should find her what will you do'' Hiruzen said hiding a threat

Uncle catching the threat said ''we will stick around and make sure that she and her family isn't going down a bad path''

Hiruzen looked at the old man and said ''very well but before you go looking might I know the name of the oni leader''

''of course, the name of the oni was Tatakudo'' Jade said which shocked the old man

''well I know where she is but she is out of commission for a few days, so I will send her to you when she is okay or her son to you when he gets back which comes first so what is the other reason you came here does it have anything to do with the girl'' Hiruzen said as he points to Jade

''how did you know'' Jackie said

''simple the girl hasn't stopped fidgeting'' said the hokage

''yes, it does but it is hers to say'' Jackie said

Hiruzen looked at the girl and said in a grandfatherly tone ''okay if and when she is feeling up to it then she can tell me''

Jade took a deep breath and said ''okay at my school there is a boy that likes to pick on me and be number one so when he got a temp tattoo he was mocking me so I got one of uncle spell book with a cool looking mask on it copied it and placed it on my ankle the mark gave me control over one of the shadowkhan which uncle removed but when I did that I unknowingly became Tatakudo's grandson's wife''

Hiruzen had a shocked looked for a moment then started to laugh after a few minutes he calmed down then said ''sorry about that but that is the first time I heard that one and another thing I do believe you'' then grabs a pen and paper writes something on it then hands it to Jackie then says ''i will have one of my anbu take you to a hotel then give the reception that''

Jackie reads it after he reads it, his mouth drops then Viper reads it once she is done, she looks at the old man behind the desk and say ''are you sure we can pay for our own rooms''

''yes I am sure after all I see Naruto as my own grandson and at the moment I cannot send you to his home as I might be a mess as he just came out of a rut so his girls that can move are taking care of the ones that cant and tidying up'' replied Hiruzen the he summoned an anbu told her what to do then the J-team left

Back with Naruto

Naruto and the 'archaeologists' reach the cave Naruto being hired to guard them went in first with 'archaeologists' following him after a few hours of exploring the 'archaeologists' was resting and Naruto was looking around came across a cavern with two alters one had a red gem on it while the other one had a stone with a markings on it that looked like a rooster when Naruto was about to grab them he was stopped when someone said ''stop right there''

Naruto turned around and saw a scaly look alien wearing a red robe and he said ''who and what are you''

The alien noticed that Naruto wasn't surprized to see him then said ''you my call me keeper and I see that you are not afraid of me, so I ask you that same question''

Naruto sat down and said ''well believe it or not but you are not the first alien I have any way I am Naruto Uzumaki and as for what I am let's say it's complicated so what are those things on the alters'' and points to the alters

''The red gem is known as an energem one of ten due to some circumstances I was force to send them over the world and the other is a talisman one of twelve and each one has its own power long a there was eight powerful Demon Sorcerers that used to terrorized in ancient time and they was all banished but one of the demons manage to break out and that demon was known as Shendu whos power came from the twelve talismans and a chi wizard known as Lo Pei turned Shendu to stone and hide the talismans around the world and one of them he entrusted to me and to make sure that evil does not get there hands on it and revive Shendu'' Keeper explained

''so that is why I got a bad felling from the four people out there'' Naruto said

Keeper's eyes went wide when he heard this then said ''you brought people here''

''hey before you start judging me I was hired to protect four people and I got a bad feeling that they weren't who they said they where so instead of calling it quits I thought that if I get what they are after before they realised it then I could keep it safe with the other artefacts I have'' Naruto explained

Keeper seeing no kind of deceit in the boys eyes then said ''very well you can have the energem and the talisman and when you put the energem in a secure location I will be there to guard it''

''okay'' Naruto said then went to the alters and sealed the gem and talisman then went to the others and Keeper disappeared after a few more hours of looking they called it a day on the way out Hak Foo pulled something out it had a handle and four dragon heads and the front one of them was glowing at Naruto then Hak Foo hides it and asked Naruto ''okay where is it''

Naruto looked backed and said ''where is what''

''the talisman'' Hak Foo said

Naruto thought for a few minutes then said ''I have no idea what you are talking about''

''really because this thing says you have it'' he says and pulls out the talisman locater

Naruto sighed knowing that if that thing in Hak Foo's hand is a talisman locater then it would be no point in denying it so he got in to a fighting stance and said ''you want it come and get it'' then all four of them charged at him and just as they was close enough he used his invisibility power and escape when Naruto was out of the cave he became visible then used his speed to go to back to the village

When Naruto got back to the village he kept going and run though the village to the Hokage's office he stopped when was outside then walked in and told the hokage every from the group who weren't they were to the energems to the talismans once he was finished the hokage said ''hmm this is troubling but for know you go and rest and tomorrow you are going to see you wife''

Naruto looked at his Jiji confused and said ''but jiji you know that I am not married yet''

Hiruzen chuckled then said ''and so did I but shortly after you left a group of people came here to look for you and you mother and find out if you are good or bad and also to keep an eye on both of you but the girl that is with them did something stupid and ended up as your wife''

Naruto looked at the old man then laugh at what the girl did once he calmed down, he said ''okay I will see her tomorrow so can I please know what her name is and where she is''

''of course, my boy'' said the old man then told her name and where she is then Naruto left for home to summon the other energems and Hiruzen summoned an anbu to tell the Chans that the Naruto is going to come by tomorrow

In harem

Rika (fem kyuubi), Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao, Fem haku, Yuzu (oc haku twin) Valkyrie (fem kami), Nico robin (one piece)

Going to join

Koyuki, Kushina, Mikoto, Tsunade, Shizune, Samui, Temari, Zarya Jade (will put her in the haram when she meets Naruto

Mighty morphing

White/green Naruto Red is Kushina, black is Yugao, yellow is Anko, pink is Kurenai, blue is Hana

Zeo

Red is Naruto green is Tsunade blue is Robin yellow is Haku pink is Yuzu gold is Mikoto


	15. Chapter 15

this will be a harem fanfic list will be at the end.

The zords will be a summon contract and still be combining

There will be some major bashing of sasuke, sakura and civilian council Kakashi and some minor bashing of jiraiya

Naruto will have all powers from dino gems from S.P.D and operation overdrive and can use all weapons

''Normal talking''

'' **Demons/** **zen aku/summon/Animus talking''**

(spirt/divine being talking)

''jutsu/spells''

[mechanicals talking]

When Naruto got home from briefing the Hokage about the mission he went the garden said an incarnation then a few moments later nine lights shined around the world and all headed to where Naruto was summoning them once they were in front of Naruto he collected them then said ''hey Keeper are you there''

Keeper materialize sees that Naruto has the other nine Energems and said ''so what are you going to do now''

''well that is for you to decide as these are rightfully yours'' Naruto replied but what he didn't noticed was the red gem glowed

Keeper seeing the glowing gem smiled and said ''well looks like I have to stay as the red energem has bonded to you now''

Shock by this news Naruto said ''you have got to be joking''

Keeper shook his head and said ''I am afraid not Naruto so you should know what powers come with the energems your life span and no matter what your body will maintain your current look and there is also the fact that your Natural strength has been increased''

''what do you mean by my natural strength has been increased'' Naruto said not understanding what was said

''well to simple put you have without using any kind of power you have the strength of the lizard king the tyrannosaurus rex''

''okay let me get this strait your telling me that without using any kind of my body enhancements I am as strong as the T-rex the king of dinosaurs'' Naruto asked

''simply put yes that is right'' Keeper said giving Naruto something that he can keep the gem around his neck

''alright I am awesome'' Naruto said then walks indoors to put the other sees his mother then asked her ''hey kaa-chan you alright''

Kushina looks over to her son and said ''yes I am fine''

''good because there is a group, we need to meet tomorrow'' Naruto explained

''okay we will go and see them in the morning'' Kushina said which Naruto agreed then went to bed

The next morning when everybody was finished there morning routines Naruto and his mother went to the hotel where the Chan family was staying

When the duo got to the hotel Naruto had told his mother what the old man had told him the night before, they went up to the reception and Kushina asked ''excuse me but can we please have the room the Chans are staying in they should be expecting us'' the receptionist looked at the guest and found the name then she gave it to Kushina

As the duo was heading to the room, they heard and old man say ''Tohru where is Uncle's coffee, coffee is the only keeping Uncle's ancient heart beating you want Uncle dead then bring Uncle his coffee''

''sorry sensei coming sensei'' came a different

When the duo was about to knock on the door there was an alarm went off inside and the old man said ''there is a oni nearby just outside the door''

The door open and revealed Jade and before anyone could say anything Jackie said ''jade what do you think you're doing''

Jade looked back into the room and said ''well Uncle Jackie I was just checking if it was the people that we was expecting, and was about to ask'' then she turned to the mother and son and said ''so who are you two''

''we Jade we are the two people you was expecting'' Kushina said and Jade stepped aside to let them in

Once inside Jade showed them to the living room and the duo took the sofa and Jackie and Uncle sat opposite them and Tohru asked ''would you two like some tea''

''please'' Naruto said then he turned to the people opposite him and asked '' I am Naruto, and this is my mother Kushina now can I ask what are you lot doing here''

''we are here to find and child and grandchild of an oni and to make sure they are good'' Uncle said

''and what is the name of the oni'' Kushina asked having a sinking feeling that it might be her father

Jackie went down a bag and got the mask of Tatakudo and places it on the table causing Kushina to gasp and said ''what did you do to my father''

Tohru who was bringing the tea said ''well you Kushina your father Tatakudo was engulfing the world in eternal darkness'' then he explained what everything that Tatakudo and his nine generals had done

Naruto looks at the mask and said ''well that was always doomed to fail''

''Naruto that is your grandfather show some respect'' Kushina scolded

''why should I up until six months ago I thought both my parents was dead and I spent a good half of it being beaten starved and homeless so if my actual Jiji was around even in sprit and knew all about you and me then why didn't he come and see you or me'' Naruto said

Seeing his point of view Kushina said ''okay that is a far point'' then she picks the mask up and looks at it with a sad look then after a few minutes she places it back on the table

Naruto wanting to look at the mask of his jiji picked it up but the moment touched it the mask black smoke started to be releasing the oni king and the nine generals and before anyone could say anything there was two flashes of light when they died down it revealed Valkyrie and a woman who looks exactly like but had black hair and when Tatakudo saw two women he immediately got on one knee followed by his nine generals shocking the J-team then Tatakudo said ''Kami-sama and Yami-sama what brings you here''

''well two things really one is your punishment for disrupting the world's balance and the other is with the J-team'' Val replied

''what will be my punishment'' asked the oni king

''and that is why I brought my sister as she is your leader, she decides what to do to you'' replied Val then she turned to her sister and said ''so what are you going to do''

''I do believe that it is time for someone else to be in charge so any ideas dear sister'' replied Yami

With a smirk Val said ''I do have an idea, but it is still your call I nominate Naru-kun'' Val said

''is that the one that you like Valkyrie'' asked Yami with a teasing tone

''so, what if he is'' replied Kami then she stuck her tongue out at her sister in a childlike manner

''nothing you overgrown child'' Yami said then she walked over to Naruto to examine him once done she said ''well you are the rightful heir of the shadowkhan, so I don't see any problems with it'' then she waved her hand and a black light surrounded Naruto for a couple of seconds once the light died down she turned to the former leader and his nine generals and said ''Tatakudo if what my sister said about your grandson is true then you then he would like you to still lead the shadowkhan'' then her tone changed one that held the authority to make anyone kneel before her ''but know this you are still the king of oni he is the emperor''

Tatakudo galped not wanting to piss her of then he already has said ''understood Yami-sama''

''good'' Yami said before disappearing

''hey jiji can the others go home'' Naruto asked

''of cause they can but why don't you tell them yourself'' Tatakudo asked

''well you already have their respect and I don't, and I want to earn some of it before I start giving orders'' was Naruto's reply shocking Tatakudo and his nine generals also the J-team

Understanding where his grandson was from Tatakudo nodded and said ''well my boy you just earned quite a bit of respect from all of us'' and the generals nodding then Tatakudo turned to his generals and said ''do it'' then the nine generals sank into the shadows

''now then now that is settled onto the other business'' Val said before turning her attention to J-team and said ''alright guys just to let you know that Naruto has a noble heart so before you start to judge him can we can choose our family so get to know him before you judge''

''who are you to demand things from Uncle'' asked Uncle

''I am Kami pleasure to meet you Uncle Chi master Fong speaks very highly of you'' Val replied

''aiiee-yaaaahh'' Uncle shouted then he fainted

''well that just happened so what happens now'' Jade said

''well that all depends on you lot and as for you Jade, I recommend that you get to know him as the mark you gave yourself isn't something that we goddesses cant remove'' Val replied before disappearing

And for the rest of the day the J-team got to know Tatakudo, Kushina and Naruto and vice versa

Time skip couple of days before the third exam

Naruto had gotten used to control the oni that is now living with him and has some of them helping around the village and getting to know the J-team

Meanwhile at one of the main gates there we find Koyuki walking away from the gate with some armed guards and she heading to the Hokage tower once she gets there she walks up to the receptionist and asked ''excuse my name is Koyuki an did may I see the Hokage''

''ahh yes he did say you would come so go on though'' replied the receptionist

''thank you'' Koyuki said before walking though the doors and her guards following when she was in the office she said ''greeting Hokage-sama''

''hello to you two Koyuki-sama do you mind if we wait for a little while so the council can gather and also our other guest can arrive'' asked the hokage

''not at all'' Koyuki said then he sent anbu to alert all the kages that was I the Village and the council to an important meeting

A few hours later Yugao wearing her mask appeared and said ''sir everyone is in the council room waiting''

''thank you neko'' Hiruzen said then turned to Koyuki and said ''shall we go'' and Koyuki nodded when the duo got to the room they entered and saw everyone where they should be and Koyuki went and joined the visiting Kages minus the Kazekage and the Hokage said ''well now lets get this meeting under way''

The Mei stood up and said ''now Hokage have you thought about our alliance''

''yes, I have, and I agree to the marriage alliance so who are you going to use Haku or Yuzu for the actual marriage'' said the Hokage knowing that the person who was on their side was Naruto thanks to the letter that Naruto gave him when he returned

''I was thinking about letting them choose for them selves'' Mei replied

A pink haired woman on the civilian side stood up and said ''Hokage-same might I make a suggestion on who marries one of them''

''and who do you suggest'' asked the Hokage already knowing who they would suggest

''Sasuke Uchiha'' replied the Council woman

The Hokage turned to the Mizukage and said ''is that okay Mizukage''

''who is that'' Mei asked

''he is the last of the noble Uchiha clan'' replied the woman

''no, I already had someone in mind'' replied the mist kage

The councilwoman eyes narrowed about the decline but said ''then who did you have in mind Mizukage-sama''

''Naruto Uzumaki'' Mei replied causing the other two kages to look at her as they had same idea minus

''what why that brat'' said a random councilman

''well i did say that both Mizukage and Koyuki of Snow had chosen someone'' said the Hokage

The oldest of the Kage said ''well I am going on a hunch and say that the brat helped them out like he did with my granddaughter Kurotsuchi when someone thought it was a good idea to kidnap her''

''yeah he did he killed my predecessor after hearing that he started killing innocent men, women and children just for having a kekkei genkai'' Mei stated then she turned to the Raikage and asked ''so did he help you out A''

The biggest kage there said ''yeah he helped me out and also a good ass kicking because I was letting my people treat one of our jinchūriki like a hero and the other like trash and when I was healed, he beat me another ass whooping but twice as bad''

the Hokage said ''what was the other one for''

''he must have heard it from someone, but it was for the Hyuga incident'' A replied then he got up and walked over to the Hyuga got down on his knees and said ''I am really sorry about the prize the my elders placed for what any normal father would do'' then he opened a scroll then channelled some chakra into the seal and a vase came out then he gave the vase to Hashi and said ''I know this wouldn't make up for what my elders had done but here are you brothers ashes''

''thank you I am guessing that Naruto told you to do this'' Hashi said

''right you are after the two beat downs he gave me I can say I am scared of the guy'' A said getting a chuckle from some people

A random civilian councilman said ''hey Raikage-same why didn't you get someone to kill the boy after what he did to you''

''well one when I was healed after the second time I held a meeting and told my ninjas what happened then I asked if I deserved them and majority said I did and the second reason is they didn't want to anger him after all the people he sent to the hospital for treating the neko jinchūriki badly and the two ass whooping he gave me and his two companions was not as bad but still bad'' A replied

''well that's Naruto for you beating a kage and not having to worry about the repercussion'' Hiruzen said while chuckling

After a few more hours the Kages have agreed to an alliance via marriage and much to the Civilian council dismay all wanted Naruto

Few days later in the Chunnin arena we find all the finalist minus Sasuke were in the arena waiting for the final part to begin up in the Kage booth the Kazekage just showed up and Hiruzen said ''ahh greeting Kazekage-dono was your trip here''

''it was uneventful Hokage-dono'' replied the Kazekage

''that's good'' Hiruzen said then he stood up and shouted to the crowd ''now then ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming to show your support for these capable shinobi and kunoichi some might become Chunnin some might not now lets begin Anko if you would''

Anko walks into the middle of the arena and says ''thank you Hokage-sama now then here are the rule for this part of the exam you fight until one of you either quits you gets knockout and when I say stop you stop anything goes and you cannot kill your opponent now can the participants for the first match stay and the others go and wait in the area'' and all the participants did what was instituted the Anko said ''now you two get ready''

The two got not the centre and Neji said ''you might as well give up fate has already declared me the winner''

''that is bull shit and you know it we make our own fate and I am going to prove it'' Naruto stated

''you two gakis ready '' Anko asked and both nodded then said ''alright then hajime''

As soon as Anko said that Naruto rushes to wards Neji after trading a few blows Naruto lets Neji close some of his chakra points then Neji said ''do you see now you was doomed to fail''

''Ohh you really believe that well I can tell you that my training was tougher then that'' Naruto said then said ''so do yourself a favour don't underestimate your opponent you will live longer and you seemed pretty weak''

''that is just your opinion, but you will never know the burden the I hold as we all have a destiny, we all must follow'' Neji said

''that might be true that I don't know the burden that you hold because of your stick in their ass clan but never ever tell me that I don't know what it means not to hold one after all I used to be something called a jinchūriki I held the same nine tailed vixen that attacked the village thirteen years ago and the blind villagers took their grief out on the me claiming that I was the fox so I held more of a burden then you, you dam hypocrite''

''and how am I a hypocrite'' Neji asked

''simple you clam we all have a destiny but I know what the branch of your clan is meant to be but you belittle and hurt your cousin'' Naruto said

''she is weak'' Neji said

''and that makes you weaker then her after all she tried and fight you fair and square after but as you are, she was dammed ether way you beat her to an inch of her live but had she had activated your mark you would have clamed she cheated'' Naruto said as his eyes glowed yellow putting fear in Neji then black smoke surrounded Naruto when it died down it revealed the most feared hunter ever to lived

In harem

Rika (fem kyuubi), Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao, Fem haku, Yuzu (oc haku twin) Valkyrie (fem kami), Nico robin (one piece) Kushina, Mikoto, Tsunade, Shizune, Jade

Going to join

Koyuki, Samui, Temari, Zarya

Ranger teams

Mighty morphing

White/green Naruto Red is Kushina, black is Yugao, yellow is Anko, pink is Kurenai, blue is Hana

Zeo

Red is Naruto green is Tsunade blue is Robin yellow is Haku pink is Yuzu gold is Mikoto

Turbo

Red is Naruto

In space

Red is Naruto (only)

Lost Galaxy

Red is Naruto (only)

Lightspeed rescue

Red is Naruto

Time force

Red is Naruto, Quantum is Naruto (only)

Wild Force

None

Ninja Storm

Red is Naruto

Dino Thunder

Red is Naruto (only)

S.P.D, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, Samurai, Megaforce

None


End file.
